God of Heroes and the Demigod Legion
by An Udar
Summary: Percy refused immortality, but realises his mistake. He is offered to be a god once again, but he has to fulfil a condition. Percy must reunite the Greek demigod and the Roman demigod camps to fight a new threat, one that would destroy them both. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I, sadly, do not own any rights to any of the Percy Jackson characters or stories (though I should dearly wish to), as that right belongs to a certain Mr. Rick Riordan. I do, however, have the rights to my own imagination.**

**Chapter One: Whoa, I'm a God.**

It was late, and the entire camp was dark. Well, almost entirely. One spark of light remained, tucked away in a corner of the camp, down on the coast, where the waves lazily washed against the sand. Percy sat there, lost in his own thoughts, listening to the roar of the sea and staring into the flames intensely. He had a difficult choice to make, and not very much time to make it in. After the War of the Titans, Percy had been feeling at odds with the rest of the Camp. Sure, he was heralded as the Hero of Olympus, and he could barely take one step outside of his cabin without being ushered in front of new campers as some sort of exhibit. The only thing that he really enjoyed at camp anymore was his sword-fighting classes, and even they were becoming corrupted by the nervousness campers had of going up against the 'hero' of the camp. He dropped his head into his hands and sighed heavily. Sometimes, and he knew this was a terrible thought but sometimes…..he wished the war was still happening.

"Father, what should I do?" he whispered painfully. Although he had initially refused the gods offer, he still felt that he was being ostracized from the camp and his friends. Maybe he should have accepted the immortality when he had the chance…

The sun was just starting to peek over the horizon when Percy lifted his head, and he watched dazedly as the ocean was lit a fiery gold. He wasn't even aware of Apollo suddenly sitting beside him until the god spoke.

"Camp life been a bit hard lately?"

Percy jumped a little at the voice, but relaxed again, "Yeah…." He murmured "Seems like everyone's treating me differently. Feels like….."

"You're almost a god?"

Percy jumped again. "How did you….."

"I know how you feel sometimes. Even though I love being a god, there are times when I wish that I wasn't. I watch my children from Olympus, but I don't think I ever really get to know them, because as soon as I meet them, they act nervous or afraid. All because I'm a god."

"Maybe, but you've always been a god. You haven't got any memories to miss, because you've never had them." Percy grumbled, sinking his head back onto his arms again and gazing moodily at the sea.

"Perhaps", Apollo shrugged, "but then again, maybe that's not a bad thing. And there have always been heroes who have felt the same way that you have. Look at Heracles or Achilles. They both got killed trying to find somewhere for them to fit in."

"I thought Achilles was killed in a battle"

"He was, but he fought because that was the only place where he felt he belonged. I bet you'd be quite happy living peacefully at camp, but you can't. Everyone still treats you differently."

Percy didn't know what to say to that. So he just kept quiet. After a few more moments, Apollo got up and stretched. "Tell you what, why don't you join me for a drive? Clear your head a little. Can't exactly delay the sun any longer or even the humans will start to notice something's up" He winked. Percy smiled in response. "I might just take you up on that offer".

Later, Percy sat in his comment thinking about what to do again. The ride with Apollo had been great; he'd even taken the wheel for a bit (though Apollo was clearly terrified it'd end up like when Thalia did!) It was the one time he'd felt equal with anyone in a long time, and considering Apollo was a god…well, it was causing complications to say the least. But it just felt so….normal. "I guess that settle it. I'm meant to be a god"

Strangely enough, he didn't really feel any regret when he said that. Everyone treated him like one anyways, and he could always come back and visit them at camp. The only person who didn't treat him differently was Thalia, and she was away with the Hunters most of the time. She was immortal too, so it wasn't as if they would never see each other. He could still see Annabeth, when she comes to finish the designs of Olympus, and Grover was a Lord of the Wild, so he'd be able to talk to him easy. It was just here at camp he felt out of place. Like some trophy only wheeled out to show the new campers. But now, this 'prize' was gonna get out. Rolling out of his bunk, he went to the fountain that his dad had installed….err, re-installed, after Percy had 'accidentally' smashed it last year. Throwing in a drachma, he said "Poseidon, Undersea Palace", and watched as his father appeared in the mist. "Hey dad"

"Percy", he smiled, turning around at the sound of his son's voice, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm as good as I'll ever be I guess. But I wanted to talk to you, about something kinda important".

"Really?" Poseidon leans back into a chair, and studies his son through the message seriously. Apollo told him of his conversation with Percy, and he's been watching his son in camp, so he knows that something is up. Perhaps it would have been better if Percy had accepted the immortality…

"Well, I've been thinking a lot and talking with some people" (people meaning Apollo, Percy thought) "and I've realized, that I don't belong here anymore. This camp doesn't feel the same as it did before, now it feels like I'm some sort of guest or lord or something. And I don't want to stay here. I've been wishing that I did accept Zeus's offer now" miserably, Percy hung his head and waited for his dad to say something.

"Percy", he looked up to see his dad beaming at him, his sea green eyes twinkling with happiness. "You know that I wanted you to become immortal, so that I would not have to lose you to a mortal death. If you wish, I will talk to Zeus and the Council on your behalf, to see if the offer can be remade."

Percy could already feel a grin stretching across his face, "Thanks dad!" he yelled.

"I guess, all that's to be done now, is for you to get up to Olympus. I'll meet you there son." Poseidon smiled as he ended the message. Percy was ecstatic. For the first time in weeks, he felt whole again, like he would finally have somewhere to belong again. Racing out of his cabin, he ran to find Chiron, to tell him what he'd decided. Needless to say, Chiron was extremely happy for him.

Later that evening, Percy was walking into the Empire State Building, with a spring in his step and a smile that felt a mile long. He walked straight up to the desk, and was immediately directed to the elevator. He flipped a drachma at the man for good luck, and rode the elevator up to the 600th floor in a daze. Everything seemed brighter to him now, as he realized he'd been carrying a weight in his heart since the day he'd become the hero of Olympus. He'd turned down immortality for what he thought was true love, but once Annabeth had achieved her dream, he began to see that nothing was more important to her than her work. Even when he'd told her that he'd wanted to break up, she was more concerned about designing another temple. Even now, he didn't feel anything, but a sense of detachment when he thought of her. 'Proof that it would've never really worked out' he thought with a shrug. Finally, the doors opened and Olympus was revealed in all it splendor. Err…well, as much splendor as could be seen under rubble and scaffolding that is. Dodging around a few nymphs carrying statues, he ran up towards the throne room, where all the Gods were in session. When they saw him come in, they stopped talking at once. Percy looked up, and saw most of them staring at him. Ares looked madly excited, but then he usually was mad about something. Hades was poker-faced, so Percy couldn't begin to guess what he was thinking. Apollo was grinning cheekily, and Artemis was scowling at him. His own father was smiling encouragingly and Athena was glaring at him. But was it just his imagination, or were her steely eyes softer than they were when he'd been dating Annabeth, her daughter. Finally, Percy turned to face the biggest throne, that of Zeus. His electric blue eyes seemed to glow for a moment, then he smiled and the tension in the room visibly relaxed. "Perseus Jackson" he said, "The Hero of Olympus returns. Poseidon has told me of your request."

Percy gulped, "Yes, Lord Zeus. I wish to become immortal."

"And why have you come to this decision now, with a wish that you originally refused?" Zeus questioned. Percy wasn't sure whether he simply wished to know or whether he was still mad at him for refusing the first time round.

"I thought that I didn't want it before, but after being at Camp Half Blood, and seeing the way that everyone reacts against me, I understand. I'm already different to them, and all I want is somewhere to belong."

Zeus seemed to consider Percy's words for a moment and then nodded. "My brothers and sisters have discussed this request of yours, and we have decided to grant you godhood. We should have realized before that you needed time to consider your choice before you knew what you wanted. Sometimes, it is hard to believe that a mere 16 year old half-blood," Poseidon scowled at this, "was able to defeat the Lord of Time Kronos. That is why we have relented. You shall become a god on one condition."

Percy hesitated. Were they going to give him some sort of horrible punishment for refusing? Maybe they were just going to let Ares beat him once he was immortal? Or even….

"It is decided" Zeus announced, interrupting Percy's fretting. "Perseus, there is a task we wish to assign to you once you attain godhood. Do you wish to know it now?"

"Yes Lord", answered Percy, wiping his sweaty palms down his jeans. God, he was so nervous. "There is a side to the Gods not know to our children." Poseidon said, "We were originally Greek, but with the Conquering Rome, we gained another likeness. We became Roman, under different names and with different aspects, but we were ultimately the same gods."

"Wait, so all of you have, like, split personalities?" Percy asked, his ADHD mouth getting the better of him. Poseidon chuckled, "I would not have phrased it quite that way but basically yes. And our Roman counterparts also have children."

Percy was slowly putting two and two together. 'If the children of the Greek gods have to go to a Greek camp, then….."There's a Roman Camp too?" he asked wide-eyed.

"Yes, The Demigod's Legion." Poseidon nodded. "And it is there you will be assigned."

"B...But why haven't any of us ever heard of this? I mean, two demigod camps should hear a lot about each other right? And even if they don't the monsters should give it away!"

"Percy, the camp is protected as Camp Half-Blood is. And the two have not always been separate. Unfortunately, the last time the Camps met, it began the Civil War. It was then decided that the camps should have no knowledge of one another." Percy nodded; understandably the gods would want to avoid another civil war as it would decimate both camps, with both sides being their own children. "However, we have felt a presence in the world, one that we fear one camp alone will be unable to fight. It is time to unite the Camps once more. And that is your task Percy." Poseidon looked down at his slack-jawed son and felt a rush so pride. He thought he couldn't be more proud when Percy was proclaimed the Hero of Olympus, but knowing he would be by his son for all eternity did. At the moment, Percy seemed to be thinking about what he'd just been told.

"I'll do it, but first I have a question. How is Camp Half-Blood going to know?"

"That is easily remedied" Athena answered the boy's question. "You will first return to Camp Half-Blood to inform Chiron, who will then begin the preparations there. It is vital that you personally go to The Demigod's Legions' camp personally, as first you will need to garner their trust. I would propose entering the Camp as a half-blood and then revealing who you are at a later date. It would be best if you did inform the camp director to your true identity immediately, so that they may also begin the preparations. I will speak more of this to you." Percy gulped again. It was time.

"Perseus Jackson, Hero of Olympus and the Son of Poseidon, God of the Sea, Earthshaker, Stormbringer and Father of Horses. To enter into immortality and join the Gods, you must swear an oath, which shall bind you to your duties. Repeat after me: ***I, ****ο Περσέας Τζάκσον, κάνει να γυρίσει την πλάτη μου για την ανθρωπότητα μου, να εισέλθει στη σφαίρα των Θεών. Θα διατηρήσω την ειρήνη και την ισορροπία μέσα στον κόσμο. Και ορκίζομαι στον ποταμό Styx να διατηρήσει τους νόμους των θεών.**

Percy repeated the oath, and saw Zeus begin to rise from his throne. Around him, the other gods were doing the same, until Percy was enclosed in a ring. The air resonated with power, and Percy could feel the blood running through his veins heating up, and his heart beating faster and faster. The pressure was immense, so much so that he was no longer aware of anything but the heat and the pounding of blood in his ears. He closed his eyes, as the light began to blind him, and suddenly everything went black.

Percy awoke slowly, as though his entire focus had shifted. It took a few blinks for his eyes to focus properly and when he did, he saw his father smiling at him. "Percy", he said, "How do you feel?"

Percy sat up slowly, adjusting to the pulse of power that he could feel resonating within him. "I feel...energised. Great." He smiled at his dad, "Is this how gods feel all the time?"

Poseidon laughed, "Yes my son, we do. But you will experience more changes in yourself as you discover your new abilities. "He stood up, and looked down at Percy, "But now we must go to the throne room. The Council is about to meet again and decide upon your new titles before you leave for camp. Come."

Percy swept his legs off the bed, and followed his father down through the hallways, until he once again reached the great doors. They opened to welcome him, except this time he was entering as a god. As Poseidon climbed up to his throne, Percy stood in the centre of the room, standing proudly with his eyes raised to look the gods in the eyes. Zeus addressed him, "Perseus, we have decided upon your titles, but we would need your agreement before you come into full possession of them and your powers. Therefore, we have decided to name you as the God of Heroes, Quests and Bravery. You shall also retain all of your powers as a Son of Poseidon that you had when you were a demi-god."

"I accept, Lord Zeus." Perseus answered, and immediately there was a blinding flash of light. When he looked up once more, he could feel his sense expanding, colours jumping out at him in new brilliancy, sounds filter so that he could hear the whistling of the wind through the nymph's groves, and smell the scents of ambrosia and the ozone. The power crackled along his seen, and he could feel himself growing more powerful. He could feel the laughter bubbling up deep inside of his chest, and had to bite down on his lip in order to keep it inside of him. He didn't think it would be that mature and 'godly' if he started laughing with happiness in the middle of the grand council.

"And now Perseus, you must be one your way. Your task begins." With those last words, Zeus vanished. "Awful flair for the dramatic, I must say" drawled Apollo, lounging in his chair with his headphones in, and nodding along to the beat. "Anyhow, do you have any idea how you're getting to Camp Half Blood?" He raised a quizzical eyebrow. Percy just looked at him. Apollo sighed, "Guess not, c'mon, I'll show you the ropes", he said, jumping down from his throne. Leaving the gates, he led Percy out to a grove, and said "Imagine yourself at anywhere in the Camp. If you concentrate hard enough, you should appear there."

Obediently, Percy closed his eyes and began to picture the soft sands of the beach, with the waves gently rolling against the sand, he could almost smell the salt in the air...and that's when he opened his eyes and found himself standing right where he'd imagined. Percy laughed "Lesson one: Complete!" he grinned, and then began walking towards the Big House to find Chiron.

_This is my first fanfic, so I would really appreciate some reviews, to help me improve my writing. I'll try to update the next chapter pretty quickly :P_

***I, Perseus Jackson, do turn my back on my humanity, to enter into the realm of the Gods. I will maintain peace and balance within the world. And I swear on the River Styx to uphold the laws of the Gods.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I dislike repeating this, but it is a must otherwise I will have lawyers kicking down my front door on behalf of Rick Riordan. (I may also be hounded at school as well, which is the last thing I need what with exams, coursework and teachers trying to get me to work rather than write this as it is.) Back on topic, I do not own any of the rights to the Percy Jackson series of BOOKS. They're welcome to the movie rights. : P**

Chapter Two: My Debut as a God

As expected, Percy found Chiron in the Big House games room, reading a difficult-looking book that Percy knew he'd have hell getting through. Obviously Dionysus wasn't back from Olympus yet, or he'd have roped Chiron into another game of pinochle. He looked up with his ageless eyes, and smiled at him, "Ah, Percy. How was your mother?"

"She's fine Chiron. Happy now that the war is over and I'm still living. She and Paul are planning their wedding for next spring and I think you're invited." Percy grinned.

"I would be honoured to accept such an invitation." Chiron closed the book, "But I am sensing this is not all that you wished to tell me?"

"Well..." Percy began, "I went to Olympus while I was in New York…."

Chiron held up a hand, "Does this have something to do with Dionysus' sudden disappearance from camp this morning?" he asked, raising a quizzical eyebrow.

"Yeah, quite a big part actually" Percy grinned, "You see, I was made a god." Silence.

Then….."Percy, that's brilliant news! I am so proud of you. Might I ask what are you the god of?" Chiron seemed genuinely happy at the news. It meant that he wouldn't have to watch another hero die, Percy mused.

"My titles are the God of Heroes, Quests and Bravery. This means that I'll be able to come down to camp as often as I want, because this is where I belong, with the heroes. But I won't always be here…." Percy tailed off, unsure of how to break the news of the Roman camp to Chiron. Finally, he sighed and decided to just come straight out with it. "Chiron, I need to tell you something."

Chiron looked up with interest as he could tell this was something important. He'd watched Percy's indecision on his face, and realized that being a god was giving more responsibilities to the young demigod - wait, god now - who'd already done so much for the world, and the demigods. You can't really give more after saving the world, but Percy somehow was. So, Chiron just sat patiently, as he knew that Percy would tell him when he was ready.

Whilst Chiron was pondering this, Percy realized, Chiron already knew! 'Well, duh!' he thought, mentally slapping himself across the face, 'He's been teaching demigods way longer than the Civil war!'

"Chiron, do you know about another camp of demigods?" Chiron froze in his chair. Percy knew that he did. "The gods have assigned me a task to complete in order for the next battle. And I think you know what I'm talking about."

Chiron sighed. "The Senatus Populusque Romanus, the Roman Camp. Yes, I understand." He paused. "But, why has Lord Zeus decided to tell you this now? Only the council knows of the Roman Camp."

"There is another threat to Olympus, but it's too big for one camp to fight alone. So, Zeus has told me to go there, and eventually unite the camps again. Any ideas?" Percy didn't really have a clue on how he was meant to do this.

Chiron just looked at him. "I see why Zeus gave you the titles that he did now. Of course, you did save Olympus, becoming in the process one of the greatest heroes, if not the greatest in the eyes of some of the gods, and here at camp too. But if you are the God of Heroes, then you have the right to go to each of the camps. Even Lupa cannot refuse the gods, though she will not like this plan at all."

"Who's Lupa?"

"My counterpart in the Roman camp. The she-wolf who raised Romulus and Remus. But I fear that she is not as mothering as she sounds. The camp is truly a wolf pack; only the strong survive and the weak are left to die." Chiron looked up and Percy could see the sadness the centaur felt at the loss of so many demigods. He would never understand why Lupa felt the need to let the weaker ones dies, rather than let them become stronger. "I must warn you Percy, Lupa does not see demigods at her camp as we do here. There, a demigod is a warrior. They live only to fight, and to be stronger. Every child must fight. Those who don't, die. Here, we know there are other things that can be done, such as healing and farming. We do not force people to fight when they do not wish to. That is why Lupa detests the Greeks. To her, we are weak and soft. And I fear that she may see you the same way. So, you must be on your guard." Percy nodded. Already, he wasn't liking the sound of this wolf, but he was thankful to Chiron for warning him.

"Before I leave, I have to tell the campers here of the plans, so that they can be ready to fight with the roman demigods. I think I'll bring them here once I gain their trust. It'll show them what the Greeks are really like." Chiron nodded.

"Are you planning on telling everyone of your new status?"

Percy shrugged absentmindedly. "I'll have to; otherwise they may not believe me. Gather everyone in the amphitheatre for an announcement in 10 minutes. Tell them it's urgent." As Chiron left, Percy took a seat at the table. Nonchalantly picking up one of the cards, he wondered how he was going to break the news to the campers. 'Should I start with the Roman Camp, or me being a god? Maybe I should just let Chiron explain? They're more likely to believe him.' Running a hand through his messy black hair, fingering that streak of grey, Percy thought. And thought. It wasn't till he glanced up at the clock that he realized he was meant to meet everyone 5 minutes ago. 'Oops…' he quickly ran to the amphitheatre, where the campers were starting to fidget nervously. The last time there'd been an 'urgent meeting'; it had been to plan the defense of Manhattan. Not many good memories there. As Percy walked in, the campers immediately focused on him, and he could practically feel the tension in the air, as he walked up beside Chiron and faced everyone. 'Where to start…'

"I have bad news." 'Yeah, great way to break the ice' Percy thought but at least it got everyone's attention. He was instantly the focal point of every demigod in the place. Taking a deep breath, Percy went on. "There's another threat to Olympus." There was a moment of deathly quiet. Then all Tartarus broke loose. There were demigods yelling, people demanding to know what it was. He could hear Clarisse bellowing her lungs out at him.

"BE QUIET!" he roared, and the earth shook violently. The riot froze, everyone looking at Percy, some a little fearfully. He swallowed; he hadn't expected his powers to be that much stronger. He'd have to keep a close rein on his emotions or he could cause some serious damage by accident. "Before you ask, it isn't Kronos. The gods have no idea what it is. All we know is that it's powerful, powerful enough to threaten the gods more than last time. Whatever it is, it's behind all those disasters that have been happening, and the number of monsters suddenly appearing." That brought a somber tone to the hall. For weeks now, the camp had been attacked daily. Clarisse was going mad trying to make sure there were enough patrols to guard the perimeter of the camp. If anything, it made her more dangerous than ever, especially with most of her cabin being the ones getting injured. Looking at Clarisse, Percy was surprised to see her actually listening to what he has to say. He'd expected her to be demanding to know more after that revelation. 'That's not a good sign', he thought.

"However, the gods do have a plan. It's risky, but it's got to work." 'Now's the moment…'

"We are not the only demigod camp in America." There was a collective gasp at his words. The campers looked to Chiron for confirmation, and he just nodded solemnly at them. That immediately turned their attention back to Percy. "When the Romans took over Greece, the gods also moved. They became Roman, and slightly different than the gods we know. The camp that I'm talking about is for the Roman demigod children."

"How come we've never heard of this before?" Clarisse yelled. 'Trust her to be the one to question it' Percy thought. He motioned for Chiron to take over, as he knew this better than Percy did. Chiron stepped up, and said "The last time the camps knew of one another, it was the beginning of the Civil War. After such a battle, the Council of Gods decided that it would be better for the camps to be kept separate from one another, to prevent any more wars from happening between them. Only the gods, the trainer at the Roman Camp, and I knew of the existence of the other camp. We were forbidden to speak of it to any campers, and to deal accordingly with any demigod who wandered into the others territory. That is why no demigod from this camp has gone anywhere near San Francisco, which is the location of the Roman camp. Anyone who has, their memory of it was cleared, and vice versa. That is, until now."

"So, what do we do?" a son of Hermes asked.

"Yeah, do we go to San Francisco?"

"How do we know they won't just attack us?" one Ares camper yelled, and Percy could see several of their siblings nodding in agreement.

"No. All of you will stay here, and ready for the upcoming battle. The gods have asked me to go to the Senatus Populusque Romanus, to gain their trust, and bring them back here. The Roman demigods have been raised to hate the Greeks, because they were seen as weak. We have to show them we are not."

Percy could see the indecision in their faces. "And why do you have to go?" a newbie camper called out. Immediately, the rest of the campers burst into laughter. Even Chiron was having trouble keeping a straight face. "Dude," one of the Stoll brothers said, "Do you know who that is?" Embarrassed, the camper shook his head, cheeks crimson. "That's Percy Jackson, you know, the Hero of Olympus?" the other Stoll brother chipped in (Percy thought it might have been Travis). Understanding dawned on the newbies faced, and he squeaked in surprise. "That's the guy who…beat the King of the Titans? Who saved the world?" Some of the other new campers looked amazed at this revelation. Percy could see the awe on their faces, 'Not again' he thought. "And I'll let you in on another camp secret." Malcolm, the head councilor of the Athena cabin said. "The gods offered to make him one of them, immortality, power, you name it."

"You mean, he's a god?" the new campers looked almost ready to pass out by now.

"Well, he isn't really because he…."

"Wrong." Percy cut in here. Now seemed like the perfect time to break the news. Of course, that one word had everyone transfixed on him at once.

"What do you mean 'wrong' Prissy? We were there, and we saw you say no." Clarisse argued.

"I said no then. The condition to becoming a god was accepting this task so when the gods remade their offer, I accepted." Percy grinned at the look on their faces. 'Priceless' he chuckled.

Then, all at once, the floodgates opened. He was almost overwhelmed by the tide of campers rushing at him, thumping him on the back; he'd swear he even saw a few tears being shed. "Alright!" he heard the Stoll brothers yelling together. Jake just about crushed him in a bear-hug, he even saw Clarisse crack a smile. Chiron stomped his hoof on the ground to get everyone's attention and, once things had calmed down a little, he said, "Perhaps we should welcome the new God to our camp properly?" The campers nodded in agreement, so Percy warned everyone to close their eyes. Allowing his new-found power to grow, he felt the energy gathering within him, and the light began to shine. Once the moment had passed, he allowed the campers to open their eyes. There was a gasp of awe at his new appearance.

He stood several inches taller now, well over 6 feet, clad in beautiful, but deadly bronze armour that gleamed in the sunlight. Engraved on the chest plate were depictions of quests; the Nemean lion, the hydra, the Argo, the Gorgon, and even some of Percy's own quests, with the Golden Fleece guarded by the dragon Peleus, Zeus's Lightning bolt, the defeat of Kronos and the battle of the Labyrinth. Percy's eyes shone brighter with sheer power, with Riptide hung on his hip, glinting threateningly, and in his hand he held a spear that glowed and crackled ominously with golden energy. The campers could feel the wind flowing across the camp hurriedly, bringing with it the scent of ocean spray and the glorious euphoria of adventure. Just by his presence, they could already feel themselves getting braver; ready to take on the world and do so laughing. "All hail Lord Perseus, God of Heroes, Quests and Bravery." Chiron announced before bowing. The rest of the camp followed his example, as Percy laughed, and a wave of power was sent over the camp. The young god was literally shining with happiness, as Percy found a place where he felt he belonged. He hadn't felt so complete in ages. "Chiron," he said, with even his voice holding the rumble of power and sending sparks of adrenaline shooting through the campers. He hadn't known he would have this effect on heroes. 'Must be because of my titles' Percy mused.

"I am still the same hero that I always was. Same old Seaweed brain" this elicited a few chuckles from the older campers who knew of his old nickname whereas it had the newer arrivals looking puzzled. "Of course, this isn't my true form. If it was, well, none of you would be standing here now." Percy grinned again, completely changing the atmosphere of the campers. "Percy, if I may ask, what is this effect that you are having? Chiron questioned, with a curious glint in his eye. The centuries old teacher was always searching for new knowledge.

"As I am the God of heroes, quests and bravery, I can imbue bravery into heroes when they need it, no matter what the reason, bravery for love, for a quest, bravery to stand up for what is right. It also means that I am not only allowed but compelled to assist heroes on their quests, whereas other gods may not be allowed to because of the involvement with their demigod children. So technically, you could say that I am the god that is closest to the heroes. Guess that means you'll be seeing a lot of me eh?" he addressed to the rest of the campers, who looked happy at this news, even the Ares cabin, which slightly surprised Percy. 'Then again' he thought, 'anything which lets them get more chances to fight monsters must be a good thing in their books.'

"Now, I have to leave for the Roman camp today. I will keep you regularly updated, through Chiron, but it will be hard to gain their trust. They have been taught to hate Greeks almost from birth." There were a few minor grumblings at this comment, which quickly died down. "So, I have decided to enter camp, pretending to be a half-blood, and to authenticate my disguise, I ask for some campers to accompany me. Who would volunteer for this quest?"

At once, the entire Ares cabin volunteered. "Should have known they'd be up for a potentially life-threatening task," muttered Percy to himself. On the up side, Clarisse had also resolutely put her hand in the air. She'd be a good choice, providing she didn't maim or kill anyone at the Roman camp. That would definitely put a damper on things. 'But she could also show that the Greeks aren't weak.' Glancing around, Percy saw that most of the other cabins had put their hands up too, along with Chris, Clarisse's boyfriend. If Clarisse was coming, Chris would definitely be needed. He was the only one who could calm Clarisse down all the time. Mentally getting rid of all of the Aphrodite and Demeter children, he decided on Nyssa. She was one of the only Hephaestus children who could make almost anything in her sleep, no jokes. 'I'd have preferred to bring Jake' thought Percy, 'but he's gonna be needed to here to get everything ready here.' Conferring with Chiron, Percy asked what the centaur thought. "Hmmm...I would recommend Clarisse; she'd make a good back-up."

"I agree." replied Percy, "But I'll also take Chris, in case her temper gets out of hand. What do you think about Nyssa?"

"Not Jake? He is the most experienced of cabin 9" the centaur asked, raising an eyebrow at the young god.

"No, he'll be needed here. Nyssa's almost as good as him anyway. I was thinking of bringing people from different cabins, to integrate better with the Roman demigods. Who else?"

"In that case, I would have Connor and Travis Stoll help you on this quest. Though they may be troublemakers", Chiron chuckled, "they're also good at getting to know people. You may think about taking Will Solace from the Apollo cabin too. You may need a good healer on this quest."

"Good idea," Percy mused, "He's also a faultless shot with a bow; I don't think I've ever seen him miss a bull's-eye. Travis and Connor too, though I'll have to keep an eye on them. Anyone else?"

There was a moment of quiet deliberation. "I think it would be best if you could keep this a small party; it may be for the best. Lupa may feel threatened by a large party of Greeks invading her camp. But it may be a good idea to take someone else with you. As an added precaution perhaps?"

"Nico!" Percy exclaimed, "Where is he? He'd be the perfect person; he'd definitely be powerful enough to be a good back-up."

"Sadly, Nico is not at camp at the moment; he is in the Underworld assisting his father, Lord Hades. If you wish, I shall ask him to join up with you when he returns."

Percy nodded, "Good. We'll be making regular reports between the two camps, to let each other know about progress. When I get to the camp, I'll include Lupa too. She'll know I'm not a demigod anyway. You can let me know when Nico is on his way, and I'll tell him a safe place he can shadow travel to in the camp, so I can meet him and fill him in on how it's going." Turning back to the audience of campers, Percy smiled when he saw that most of them had been straining to hear what had been exchanged between Chiron and Percy.

"Huh-erm" Percy coughed, to let them know that he was ready to announce the chosen campers. "We have decided," – dramatic pause – "that for this dangerous task, to have the more experienced campers accompany me to the Roman camp. Therefore, Clarisse la Rue shall be the representative for the Ares cabin." At this, the entire Ares cabin burst into yells, and immediately swamped Clarisse until all that could be seen of her was the tip of her spear. Percy banged his spear on the floor to regain their attention. "For the Hermes cabin, I have decided that Travis and Connor Stoll shall come, along with Chris Rodriguez." Again, the mass cabin celebration, this time from the Hermes cabin, as Travis and Connor cracked identical grins and Clarisse hugged her boyfriend. Percy had to wait until the campers had quieted down before continuing. "Will Solace from the Apollo cabin will also be joining us and lastly, from the Hephaestus cabin, I have decided that Nyssa will join this quest as well." Percy smiled as he saw Jake sling an arm around his little half-sister, as the Hephaestus cabin crowded her. She looked bright red, and so pleased to have been chosen. Will Solace looked surprised, but the rest of the Apollo cabin seemed as though they'd been expecting it, looking as proud as ever as they congratulated him. One little blond camper launched herself at him with a hug. Percy smiled, pleased with the choices he had made.

"There will be one more joining this quest, but he is not here at camp at the moment. As soon as Nico di Angelo returns, he shall join us at the Roman camp. But for now, the campers that I have chosen must be ready to leave within two hours. Meet me at the beach at that time, as we will be travelling by water. Bring any weapons you may need, and provisions from the Camp store. And Connor, Travis" Percy fixed his eyes on them, "No stealing. We need to know what we are taking, got it?"

"Aw man" they moaned in unison, before trooping off with the rest of their cabin in procession. Turning back to the others, he motioned for Clarisse to come closer. "The reason I need you on this trip is to make sure that the Romans take us seriously."

Clarisse snorted, "Yeah, cause demigods would never take a god seriously."

"No, I mean that the Romans need to see that the Greek demigods aren't weak. They'll probably accept me as strong once they find out I'm a god, but we also have to show that the demigods can fight too." Realization was dawning on her face, as she understood the meaning behind Percy's words."However," he continued, "this doesn't mean that you should just beat them up. We need to get them on our side, and because the Romans were so battle orientated, I have a feeling that the children of Ares would be a good place to start. So if you piss them off, it's gonna make it a lot more difficult, ok?" Clarisse nodded. 'Pretty good plan coming from Prissy' she thought.

"And I'd appreciate it if you would stop calling me that" Percy said, with a smirk, surprising Clarisse again. "God, remember?" he pointed to himself, before walking back to Chiron, leaving Clarisse to go and get ready. Percy had a feeling that Chris already knew why he'd been selected for this quest, but he'd still have a word with him at some point.

Raising his spear a little, Percy concentrated again on that power within him, and felt the surge of energy overwhelm him again. When the light died, Percy was dressed in a sea-green shirt, and a pair of faded jeans. A symbol of a sword, a spear and a trident were etched on the pockets. "Shall we?" he indicated to the centaur, leading the way back to the big house to discuss ideas before his departure.

CHAPTER END

_**I've updated this chapter pretty quickly as I'll be going away next week, so I don't know when I'll be able to update the next chapter. Other than that, feel free to review this story as much as you want, as constructive criticism is what makes a writer. :D**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I swear the rights, the whole rights and nothing but the rights to the Percy Jackson name and series belong to Rick Riordan, not little old me (poor me). On the other hand, this idea does belong to me, which cheers me up considerably.**

Chapter Three: A Warm Welcome

Percy was already waiting with Chiron down by the beach by the time that the first camper arrived. He was pointing out weak points in the defence from the water, and talking with the Nereid's on how to strengthen them with the currents, and a few other tricks that Percy had up his sleeve. He felt the arrival of the camper before he heard them, even with his enhanced senses, and turned to see Will coming towards him, with a bag pack slung over one shoulder, his quiver across his back and his favourite bow in one hand. Most of the Apollo cabin trailed along with him, wishing him luck and cracking jokes, no doubt. Percy smiled at him in welcome, and was glad to see an answering grin break out across his face. Slinging the bag on the ground, Will walked up to Percy. "Am I the first one then?"

"As you can see. You all packed and ready to go?"

"Yeah. Everyone else in the cabin took care of everything while I went and got my bow ready."

Percy smirked. "You mean you haven't checked to see what's in there? They could have packed you dresses man." He had to laugh; the look on Will's face was too much.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here dear brother?"

"Why I do believe it is the great illustrious God of Heroes, oh brother of mine. Should we bow, do you think?"

Percy turned and found both of the Stolls grinning impishly at him. "Feel free to bow boys. Or I may just have to turn you into something nasty? Or maybe I can just unleash the Aphrodite cabin on you, with orders for a complete makeover?"

Percy grinned as the Stolls feigned identical looks of horror. "Oh, it's too much!" one exclaimed.

"How cruel can any god be?" the other cried.

"Anyway, are you ready to go?" Percy asked.

The taller of the two, Travis, answered "Ready and waiting. In fact, we were just in time to catch the last of that touching scene between you and Will here." Addressing Will this time, Travis said, "If I were you, I would definitely think of checking that bag of yours." Immediately, Will began to open it and pull out patches of clothing. Nearly every item was some shade of pink.

"Oh no!" he groaned as everyone else burst into laughter at once, with a few of the Apollo girls high-fiving one another. Percy felt sorry for him; the guy could have taken the bag to the Roman camp without knowing. "Hey, you've still got time to run back and grab some other stuff while we wait for the others to arrive." He said. Will shot him a grateful look, then began running back towards the cabins, his arms overflowing with various shades of pink. "Now," Percy said, turning to Travis and Connor with a stern look on his face, or as stern as he could make it, "I need to talk to you two about something. "

Putting their bags down on the sloping sand, Percy motioned them closer, "The reason I asked you two along is because you're good at getting close to people, and finding things out. I don't want you annoying anyone important, or at least not much, but I do need you to find out who IS important. Get to know people in the camp."

Connor and Travis grinned simultaneously. They liked the sound of this job. Playing pranks on new victims and finding secrets. "Espionage, nice" said Connor.

"I know! I'm liking the sound of this quest even more now."

Percy was pleased to see that they were happy with their job, but still..."However," he continued, "If you do anything that is too much, then I will have to punish you both." Percy was aware of the waves suddenly crashing louder, and the sky darkening as though awaiting a storm, but Connor and Travis could see so much more than that. Percy's eyes darkened to a moss green, and they could both feel the fear that slid through their veins like ice water. As Percy was the god of bravery, he could also take away that feeling, and replace it with fear.

"Yeah" Travis gulped. "We got it." Connor whispered agreeing.

"Good." As instantly as it had come, the sky returned to the pale blue it was before, and the sea calmed. Both the brothers breathed a sigh of relief.

"What was that all about?" someone behind them exclaimed, and everyone turned to see Clarisse and Chris making their way down to the water. "Just a well-meant prank played on an unsuspecting son of Apollo" Percy replied, "You ready to leave?"

"Yeah," Clarisse said with a sneer, "I can't wait to show those Romans who's the boss! They won't dare to look down on us Greeks by the time I'm through with them!"

"Good. Just no excessive maiming right?" Percy looked at Chris as he said this, and relaxed a little to see him nod understandingly. Chris knew why he'd been chosen, and he had to say he was glad to be coming. Though he knew Percy was a god now, definitely powerful enough to stop Clarisse easily even when he was just a demigod, he didn't want her to get hurt. Clarisse was definitely up for a fight as it is, so he was obviously going to have his work cut out for him.

Looking up, he saw Clarisse questioning Percy on why he had a spear. "I always pegged you as a sword fighter only, so what's with the fancy spear?"

Percy materialised the spear in his hand again, and Clarisse looked at the weapon with envy. "Because I am now the God of Heroes, that enables me to use all of the weapons that heroes can fight with. The spear appeared as a symbol of my power, but I still know how to fight with it." Percy grinned suddenly, "Might even give you a run for your money Clarisse."

Clarisse snorted at this. "Yeah, right. I could probably teach you a few tricks."

They were both still arguing when Will came back, dragging Nyssa with him. The other children of Hephaestus were swarming around her like bees, putting extra tools in her bag, and clipping hammers onto her belt. Percy couldn't help but laugh to see such muscled, burly demigods acting like flustered mother hens over their chick. Nyssa turned red at the sound, but she was secretly happy that all her siblings were so worried about her. "Now, are you sure you've got everything?" Jake anxiously asked her.

"Maybe she could do with another wrench?" someone else replied.

"Yeah, and maybe some more celestial bronze? You don't know what sort of metal they may use at this camp of theirs."

"And make sure that you bring back any new methods or materials!" another chipped in, whilst two others were anxiously trying to fit a blowtorch into her already overflowing bag.

"Ok guys, I don't know if Nyssa is going to be able to walk with all the stuff you're giving her weighing her down like that!" Percy chuckled. "Did you by any chance remember that she'd need clothes?" The entire cabin froze, which Percy took to take as a no. "Guys, it's ok. I did pack some of this stuff myself." Nyssa chipped in, smiling around at her half-brothers and sisters. "I can do things by myself you know."

Jake's face softened. "Yeah, we know, but be careful sis." There was a rib-bruiser of a hug before Nyssa was released to walk towards the others on the beach. Everyone who was chosen for the quest was now here. 'Time to leave' thought Percy excitedly. Flicking his wrist, the sea rose in an archway, with water falling like an never-ending waterfall to create a doorway.

"Ok, just walk straight through the water and wait on the other side of the arch. I'll go through last to and close the door behind me." Percy announced, before bowing in an old-fashioned gentlemanly manner, "Ladies first," and Nyssa giggled before walking through the door, with a backwards wave to the rest of the campers. She was closely followed by Clarisse, practically dragging Chris, and then the Stoll brothers made their dramatic exit. Sweeping up as though he was wearing a cloak, Connor looked down his nose at the remaining campers, with Travis mirroring his actions, and said, "Beware demigods..."

"For we'll be back!" finished Travis before stalking through the water. Will Solace followed, grinning a little at the twins antics, and then Percy followed, standing silhouetted with the water for a heartbeat, before the archway closed, and the demigods were left staring at a calm sea once more.

Arriving out of the other archway, Percy walked into an open clearing, on the side of a steep hill. With the door closing behind him, he waved his hand once more, and a carved chair out of smooth sea stone appeared. Taking a seat, Percy faced the others, who were expectantly waiting to hear the next stage of the plan. "Right, according to what Chiron has told me, all new demigods are delivered to Lupa at a place known as the "Wolf House". Usually that would be where the campers would then be tested to see whether they are strong enough to become part of the Demigod Legion, but for us it's the best bet to meeting Lupa. I will inform her of the plan right away and..."

"Wait. Why does she need to know now? I though Chiron said that all Romans hated Greeks. If she finds out who we are, she'll probably just kill us."

"Don't worry," Percy reassured. "We need to tell her because she'll know I'm not a demigod. And also, this is the best way to ensure that you aren't killed if you're found out be accident in the camp. It also means that Lupa can help us with a cover story." Understanding was dawning on their faces now, as they saw the benefits of having at least one ally within the camp. Add to that the fact that this ally would be Chiron's equivalent, and it meant that they had potentially a lot of weight to throw around if things get rough.

"Ok, now just to check: make sure you sue the Roman names. Don't annoy anyone too much" - everyone immediately looked at the Stoll brothers here - "or do too much damage." At this, Percy couldn't say he was sure, but he could practically feel everyone thinking 'Clarisse!' at that moment. No one dared risk an outright stare though. "Ok, Chiron told me the Wolf House is only a mile or so from here. So we should be at the camp within the hour, if everything goes well with Lupa." Standing up, the chair Percy had been sitting on vanished again and everyone began shouldering their packs for the walk. Percy led the way, off down the side of the hill towards the sun. He was so engrossed in his thoughts, that he wasn't aware of the party hiding near the outskirts of the camps borders until an arrow went shooting past his face to narrowly miss Chris. 'Damn', he thought, scouting for signs of attackers. 'I didn't expect there to be patrols out this early.' Turning around quickly, he ordered, "Travis, Connor, get Nyssa out of here. Follow that trail and you'll get to the Wolf House soon enough. Wait there for the rest of us. Will, see if you can take out any of their archers. Chris, make sure that no soldiers sneak up on him. Clarisse, you're with me." And with that, Percy bolted in the direction of the shots, with Clarisse hot on his heels, her spear ready in her hand.

They almost ran straight into the party, but Percy veered at the last second, dragging Clarisse with him. Looking around a tree, Percy saw that it was only a small party, probably just scouting, but it still meant that they were currently outnumbered. Looking back, Percy motioned for Clarisse to wait there for a moment, while he circled around. Then they'd close in from both sides. Clarisse nodded, but he could see the red glow building up in her eyes already. She was fast running out of patience.

Clarisse sat there, after Percy had snuck off, and she was just itching to jump straight in and beat them all halfway to Tartarus. Instead, she forced herself to remain still, though the waiting was pure agony, until a flash of light caught her eye. He was in position. Slightly changing the grip on her spear, she could feel a cruel grin spread across her lips already. When suddenly, one of their team fell through the trees; one of Will's arrows must have struck home. And with that, she pounced.

Percy had made his way around the group and was just wondering how to give Clarisse a signal, when someone feel down form one of the trees. 'Guess that works', he thought, as he leapt out from his hiding place. Catching the first one off guard, he smacked the guy in the head so hard; he probably wouldn't be waking up for a week. Moving to the next, he dodged the first blow, feinted to the legs, and then swung at the person's ribs. Hearing the satisfying clang of sword on armour, he then disarmed them before moving onto the next victim. But it seemed that Clarisse had been busy. Already there were three comatose campers at her feet and a third she was keeping at arm's length, whilst he struggled to get his fists to connect at her. Re-capping Riptide, Percy leisurely walked over to the desperate demigod. "So, what's all this about?" he asked, a smile playing on the edge of his lips.

Stubbornly, the camper just glared at him. Percy chuckled. "Hey Clarisse, what do you want to do with him?" Clarisse just looked thoughtful for a moment, then that smile of hers reappeared. The camper paled, no doubt with hideous scenarios running through his mind, especially when Clarisse starting swinging her spear slightly.

"I may have a few ideas."

Percy laughed. "I'll tell you what. You stay here with him, secure the others, and I'll meet you back here with Will and Chris. We'll take them all to the Wolf House with us." Intentionally, Percy didn't say anything about what Clarisse could or couldn't do whilst he was gone, and he knew that Clarisse, and the camper, knew it too. Whistling slightly, Percy set off at a jaunt pace in the direction of the path. 'I can practically hear the confession already'.

A short while later, the camper had appeared to have undergone a sudden revelation, and amazingly, became very talkative. Percy brought him, and the other demigods along with them, with Clarisse giving a little 'incentive' every time one of them caused trouble or moaned about something. Eventually, the party stood at the doors to the Wolf House, a huge grey building that seemed to loom threateningly against the sky. The weathered doors cast a foreboding shadow, one that was obviously meant to intimidate the less steadfast visitors. Unwaveringly, Percy put his hand against the rough wood and pushed, revealing a large hall with cold, stone pillars, and a raised dais at one end, with great flanked steps leading up to it. Both of the Stoll brothers and Nyssa were solemnly waiting to one side of the hall, but at the top of the steps sat a great silver wolf, with eyes of streaked dusty gold, and shining canines that glinted in the light. As Percy and the others walked in, he heard a rough and unchangeable voice echoing in his mind. _"Approach,_ _Perseus Jackson and speak. For I am the she-wolf who raised Romulus and Remus, the mother of Rome. I am Lupa"._

CHAPTER END

**So? Any suggestions? And I am sorry to say this, but I will be going on holiday over the next week, so I don't think I'll have time to update for a while. That's why I wanted to get this chapter up ASAP. But it's still the same message - feel free to review! ^-^**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Ok, let's run through this one more time. Rights + me = NO! Rights + Rick Riordan = YES! This is just a precautionary method to ensure that I don't get a lawsuit in the post sometime over my Easter Holiday, as that would pretty much ruin it for me.

Chapter Four: First Impressions

After that arrow nearly decapitated Chris, Percy ordered the group to split up. Obviously Nyssa was the obvious choice, with that much baggage and metal she'd be the target of every archer for miles around. Add to that the clanking noise of the metal, and it would be the equivalent of having a neon sign flashing 'easy shot'. Running down the path, the noise she was making was enough to rival a herd of Minotaurs. Connor anxiously looked behind him, but not out of worry for the others. "I sure hope Clarisse doesn't kill anyone," he said. Nyssa and Travis nodded their heads in agreement.

"That definitely would not make a very good first impression", replied Travis.

"Percy can handle her; even she wouldn't be mad enough to piss off a god." Nyssa chirped up, shuffling her bag pack on her shoulders a little; there was a screwdriver digging into her shoulder blade.

"Speaking of madness..." Travis began, turning to flash her his trademark cheeky grin, "What's with the warehouse you're sporting around?"

Nyssa flushed pink, she'd been expecting quips. "Well, it's better to be prepared, and the others wouldn't let me leave with anything less." She mumbled.

"Ah, yes, the anxiety of letting go of their young charge, the over-protectiveness they feel at the thought of them leaving. I remember it all too well..." Connor pretended to wipe tears from his eyes, earning a glare from Nyssa, and a chuckle from his twin.

"Anyway," Nyssa said, "How long do we have to run until we get to the Wolf House? Are we even going the right way?"

"Well, judging from the juxtaposition of the sun, against the angle of the hill side and the formation of the trees..." Travis mused, pretending to study the landscape.

"We have no clue."

"Great..." mumbled Nyssa, trying to ignore the twin's laughter as they suddenly rounded a turn and were met with the shadow of the building. All laughter died down as they cautiously edged forward...

At Lupa's invitation, Percy stepped forward, and looked up at the wolf in her superior position. The silence began to stretch uncomfortably for the others, as the tension mounted. It was stand-off between two great powers, and neither was backing down. Percy stared; green into gold, until the fear was tangible in the air. Finally, the wolf bowed her head a little, breaking off the contact. Percy allowed himself a small smile, before finally acknowledging the wolf with a small acquiescence of his head. Looking up once again, Percy could see the small sigh of relief that escaped from the others, though the Roman captives were glaring at him with wariness and fear. Who was this person who managed to force their wolf leader to be submissive? Percy spoke up, "Lupa, I come to you on a matter of urgency, with my companions. I must ask that this be kept as private as possible", with a very obvious glance towards the Romans. Lupa looked at Percy for one, long moment, before issuing a short bark to her campers. The few conscious ones began to pick up their fallen friends, and Percy nodded slightly to Clarisse, Chris and Will to let them go. They trudged out of the open door, which closed with no visible assistance.

"_Now you may speak"_, Lupa spoke in their minds. _"But first, what are you? You smell of demigod, yet not demigod, and you," this_ time Lupa directly spoke to Percy, _"You are more than just a demigod."_

Percy nodded in agreement. "We have come from the Greek camp." Lupa stiffened visibly and Percy could see that they had swiftly captured her complete attention. "These are Will Solace Son of Apollo, Nyssa Daughter of Hephaestus, Travis and Connor Stoll Sons of Hermes, Chris Rodriguez Son of Hermes, and Clarisse la Rue Daughter of Ares. We have come to warn you of a terrible danger to the gods, and all the demigods, both Roman and Greek. Gaea is awakening."

A shocked calm descended between the two, and Lupa thought over Percy's words. She could not believe that the Greeks would be stupid enough to come to her with a false story, and yet something as catastrophic as Gaea was unthinkable. And the fact that the young speaker who faced her so confidently had cleverly eluded from mentioning himself in answer to her question intrigued her. He was definitely powerful enough, the fact that he was so obviously in charge of this powerful group, and she couldn't even tell what he was. The other demigods in this odd group also felt different, more powerful if she were to hazard a guess. And they all answered to him.

"_And why are you here?"_ Lupa once again addressed Percy, _"And what are you? You do not smell like any demigod I have ever met, yet you command a group of such powerful half=bloods, from various gods._"

Before Percy could answer, Clarisse stepped forward, her temper finally at its breaking point, "Now listen here mutt. We've come all this way to warn you, and instead all you do is sit up there, all high and mighty on your little throne, while we stand here trying to make you see sense, and all you can do is question us!" Clarisse had her spear at the ready, and was gesturing angrily at the she-wolf, emphasising her words. Now, Percy was impressed; Clarisse had actually spoken first rather than just jumping straight into battle. 'She listened to me after all,' he thought happily.

Putting one hand on her arm, he said soothingly, "Clarisse, it's ok. It is time we told her." He motioned Chris to come over, and warned everyone to close their eyes. Chris kept a steady arm around his girlfriends' shoulders, while everyone edged forward. Percy thought it would be easier to simply show the trainer, rather than the explanation. He felt he'd done enough explaining for a while. Allowing the sheer power to overtake him again, his form shone brighter and brighter. Everyone, including Lupa averted their eyes to avoid being vaporised by the energy, and when the light died down, Percy was standing in the armour he had worn before, his spear in his hand and glowing with energy, which rippled around him in waves. Connor and Travis stepped forward, and with one voice announced, "Lupa, the mother of Rome, we present to you Lord Perseus, God of Heroes, Quests and Bravery, the Hero of Olympus and Son of Lord Poseidon, God of the Sea, Earthshaker, Stormbringer and Father of Horses."

Percy smiled, and the wave of power rolled over the Rome, and washed over the she-wolf, who was now on her feet. Percy could see the grins of his friends at the expression on the wolf's face, and calmed his own as Lupa slowly made her way down the steps. Upon reaching the bottom, she bowed her head and said, _"Lord, I apologise for my earlier questions."_

Percy waited a heartbeat before inclining his own head at the wolf. "No offense taken, but I must assure you that the threat we told you of is very real. There is no time to waste. It is the Council's decision that the camps must once again be reunited, to fight against this force, lest we all be destroyed."

"_Unfortunately there is much animosity against the Greeks in my camp, I fear trouble if we were to bring them together"_ was her answer.

Percy frowned, "I was warned of this, which is why I have come with others from my camp. I selected my companions myself, to integrate themselves within the camp. This way, I feel that once we announce who we are and let them know of the existence of the Greek camp, their anger will be lessened by their friendship with us. I do not wish the campers to know who I am, until we reveal all. That will allow me more freedom around the camp, with a greater chance to get to know the demigods. Would you agree?"

Lupa mused for a moment. The plan the young god presented was a good one, which would make the adjustment for her Legion much easier. It also meant that the camps would have the potential to work together rather than against one another. To explain to the campers however...

"_I shall tell them that you have been travelling under my orders. That you have only been to camp once, and I kept you hidden from the legion for your own safety, as you were on a dangerous quest for the gods, which you have only just completed. You may release details if you wish, but I would advise you to keep it as simple as possible my Lord." _

Percy grinned at the prospect, and turned to the others, who had been listening to the exchange with interest. "Everyone understand? And Connor, Travis, do not embellish it too much right? The rest of us do have to keep track of the story." Percy warned, aware that the twins had that trickster glint in their eyes.

"Now to the Demigod Legion."

After several minutes of running through the undergrowth, Lupa emerged in front of a large solid wood gate, which loomed over them. The others followed, with Percy back in his demigod form, none of them looking an ounce out of breath, and caught sight of the fortifications. Sturdy walls ran on from either side, with patrolling armoured legionnaires on the battlements. They caught sight of Lupa, and ran to the gates, moving with a surefootedness that surprised the others. Percy, however, knew that he could easily manage it, and faster too. 'Being a god sure has a lot of benefits' he said to himself. All of his physical attributes had been greatly heightened, and Percy with Percy's already extraordinary abilities, it became almost magical to see him in battle. Not that anyone had had the chance yet. Slowly, the gates began to inch open, to reveal rows of armed demigods facing them, their weapons aimed at the small party that moved through the open doorway. Percy was smirking, and he could see his friends were too. Travis and Connor looked practically evil, and Clarisse was grinning in anticipation of what she saw as a completely one-sided fight. After all, they had a god on their side. The demigods looked stunned for a moment at their expression, it was twenty Romans to one of them, and they were smiling? Then they settled down again in their battle lines, ready to attack at the slightest moment. Lupa stepped forward, and offered one short bark, to show she was angry. Obviously, the captured campers had made their way back to the others, and told them of the strange new demigods. Speaking directly at them she ordered them _"Stand down!"_ They were treating her guests with disrespect not befitting of a Roman Legion.

"_These demigods are under my orders. They have just returned from a quest which forced them to remain hidden, and they are to be treated with respect!" _Lupa then turned to Percy, and eyed him with her sharp eyes, telling him to introduce themselves. Percy stepped forward, and looked out over the ranks.

"I am Percy Jackson, Son of Neptune and leader of this quest group." His words brought a gasp, and mutterings from the crowds, as none of them had heard of a child of the Big Three being born. And he was still alive? A few of the older campers were now shooting him wary glances. Ignoring them, Percy moved to one side slightly, and waved his hand to allow the others to introduce themselves as well, with a warning glance to remember to use Roman names for the gods. 'Don't want us slipping up now,' he thought to himself.

Not surprisingly, Clarisse was the first one to speak, and boomed in a loud voice, "I am Clarisse la Rue, Daughter of Mars." This revelation did not seem to surprise many of them and even elicited a cheer from a few of the campers who were obviously also children of Mars. Clarisse shot them a grin, before Chris spoke up, "I am a Son of Mercury, Chris Rodriguez", which in turn meant that it was now the twins turn. Shooting each other knowing glances, they stepped forward with a dramatic flair, playing up their parentage with all the flamboyance they could manage.

"We," Travis paused, "are the twin sons of the great traveller of the roads."

"The trickster,"

"The Messenger,"

"Lord of thieves and Scoundrels,"

"We, ladies, gentleman and demigods," they spoke together now, "are the Sons of Mercury," they finished, with a theatrical bow. By now, campers were beginning to lose their vigilance and wariness of the new arrivals, and this was even greeted with a few laughs and cheers, from a group of them, who all looked alike. If Percy had to say, he'd bet that was the Mercury cabin.

Percy shook his head disparagingly, and motioned for the next, which was Nyssa. As she moved forward, she slipped, and fell, her pack splitting open on the ground. Furiously embarrassed, Nyssa hurriedly tried to collect up her tools, but she couldn't seem to fit them into the pack. Rushing around on hands and knees, she gathered up as much as she could carry and stood up, her face a deep red to meet the stares of the Romans. 'Great, just great' she thought, trying to keep a hold on all the hammers, screws and bits of celestial bronze that she had scooped up. "Err...I'm...a...I'm N-Nyssa. D-daughter of H-I mean Vulcan, yeah Vulcan." Ducking her head, she began to put things back in her pack. She wasn't aware of anything else until she clashed heads with someone.

"OWW!" she exclaimed, leaning back, holding a bump that felt as though it could rival Mount Vesuvius. Across from her, was a boy with curly brown hair that fell past his shoulders and big chocolate brown eyes. He too was holding his head, and wincing. "Oh, I'm sorry!" immediately contrite, she began to rummage through the bag, pulling out even more equipment. "It's ok, just wait a minute..."-more rustling-" I've got a first aid kit in here..." – Percy and a few other campers had to duck to avoid a large wrench that came flying out a moment later- "Not that..." Nyssa was rapidly throwing equipment everywhere, and the campers had edged away from her to avoid getting their skulls cracked from a flying tool.

"Hey! It's ok! I've got a pretty hard head" the guy said, finally getting her to pause in her search. "How'd you get all this equipment anyway?"

"Um...it's mine, you know, in case the opportunity arrives. Usually I don't carry all of it, but I knew we were coming here, so I thought it better to be prepared, rather than leave stuff behind and then realise I need something when I get here and..." the guy just clapped his hand across her mouth.

"You're babbling." He said. "And it's not like we don't have tools here."

Nyssa froze. The thought had honestly not occurred to her and her siblings. 'Maybe they have different methods, so I'll still need my stuff though' she thought to herself, just to make herself feel better about all the fuss.

Meanwhile, the other questers **(not actually sure if this is a word, as Microsoft doesn't recognise it?)** had drifted off with their Roman counterpart siblings, until it was only them and Percy. "Umm, you don't happen to know where the Vulcan demigods are, do you?" she asked the guy.

He grinned wickedly, "Sure I do!" he got up, "I'm a son of Vulcan myself, the name's Leo. Guess that makes us brother and sister like huh?"

Nyssa smiled in response, "Uh, yeah," she started gathering up her stuff again, "I don't suppose I could dump all my stuff there could I?"

"Sure! Everyone'll probably be dying to get a nosy at what sort of stuff you've got anyway. Such as this," he stooped to pick up a piece of celestial bronze, "what's this anyway?"

"You don't know?"

"Err, no. Hence the question."

"It's celestial bronze. It's used in weapons, because it doesn't cut mortals and kills monsters. All our weapons are made out of it. What do you use?" Nyssa was genuinely curious, and remembered what the others had told her before she left, about bringing back any new tips.

"We use imperial gold, pretty much for the same reasons. How do you get...?"

They were both immediately deep in conversation about the pros and cons of using both metals, and how to forge them when they started drifting towards to Vulcan tents. Percy chuckled; he could see them getting along just fine.

"_Your tent is this way, Lord"._ Lupa spoke to him. Percy turned to see the she-wolf patiently waiting for him.

"You know, you don't have to call me Lord you know? At least until we tell everyone here." He commented, as they strolled along the rows of tents. Percy was hit with a wave of nostalgia, as he remembered his first day and tour around camp. Both camps were very similar in a way, with the neatly arranged tents, and the training arena. The architecture was distinctly more Roman, Percy could tell, but apart from that, it was almost the same. The big building in the centre, with an open air pavilion for eating, and the many tables for each god, the stables full of pegasi, the armoury, the camp store; it could have almost been the same place, except for the strawberry fields missing. As they walked along, Percy could see campers pointing at him, or suddenly stopping to look, before hurrying on when he caught their eye. 'Obviously they didn't see many people getting a tour personally from Lupa around here' he thought.

"Hey, do you have any Big Three kids around here?" he asked, only to receive a blank look.

"_You are the first Big Three child thee has been in this camp since the pact between Lord Pluto, Lord Jupiter and Lord Neptune. The children here will be wary of you."_

"Huh, guess their Roman side was way better at keeping promises."

"_What do you mean by that?"_ Lupa quizzed, _"You are the only child of the three, are you not?"_

"Nope. There're two other alive in the Greek camp; a son of Hades, and A daughter of Zeus. There was another but she...died. The daughter of Zeus is the Leader of Artemis's Hunters." Percy could see that he had genuinely shaken the wolf; obviously she had not expected there to be so many Big Three children in the Greek camp, if any other than him. Just then, they arrived at a sea green tent, which shimmered as though it were actually water, and fish swam across the surface of the cloth, before darting away. Percy stopped dead to admire the beauty of it, and how inviting the open door looked to him.

"_I shall leave you here, Lord. I must decide what the next move must be."_ And with that, Lupa darted off in a very obvious hurry.

Well, Percy wasn't going to waste any time, so he opened the tent flap and peered inside. There was a comfortable looking bunk with white sheets, and a pool in one corner, with a small waterfall flowing into it musically. There was an old sea chest at the bottom of the bunk, and a stand for his armour and sword, if needed. 'Here I come', he thought, before launching himself on the bed.

'Bliss,' he thought, as he just lay there for a while. After a few minutes, however, his ADHD started acting up. 'Obviously being a god didn't cure you of that,' he griped as he got up. Getting Riptide out of his pocket, he wandered out the door, and looked around, wondering if someone would point out to him the location of the training arena. Picking a general direction, he sauntered off. A fight would settle him down alright.

CHAPTER END

**I just want to say, that in this story, JASON DOES NOT EXIST. There is no Big Three kid in the Roman camp, just in case anyone was confused. Now, this'll be the last update for the next week, as I'm going away, and there's a high likelihood I'll have no access to a computer. Anyway, please review and enjoy! :P**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not, have not, and probably never will *cry* own the rights to the Percy Jackson or Heroes of Olympus rights. Rick Riordan does, so we should all be happy for him. **

Chapter Five: The Introductory Duel

Percy was walking towards the fighting arena, which seemed to him to appear more bloodthirsty and cruel than the arena at Camp Half-Blood, but he shrugged it off. He could already hear the cheers and clashing sounds of a fight already in action up ahead, and he picked up the pace a little, wanting to see who was fighting. Rounding a corner, he walked out into an arena sprinkled with sand, trying vainly to hide a few dark stains on the ground. And in the middle of the rounded walls, stood Clarisse, a great smile upon her face as she sliced down towards her unfortunate opponent. Percy could see the kid shivering in terror as he raised his shield, and couldn't withstand the shock Clarisse's spear sent through his arm. 'I can see she's enjoying the adjustments I made', he grinned to himself. Before they'd left the Wolf House with Lupa, Percy had taken them aside for a moment, and made a few changes to their weapons. They'd loved the idea, especially Clarisse, and she could now not only control the voltage in her spear, but also paralyse and freeze her opponents, depending on which one she'd rather do. The kid slumped to the floor, smoke rising slightly off him, as two other campers lifted him away. Percy laughed, immediately causing all the spectators to focus on him. "Stop playing around Clarisse!" he yelled, making her guffaw in response.

"Well, what do you want me to do then, Prissy?" she shot back at him.

"Want me to come down there, and show you how it's done then?" Percy smirked. Clarisse was obviously itching for a fight, and it would be a good way for him to gain respect from the campers, as Clarisse had done, judging by the pile of comatose Romans against one wall. The audience had been watching this exchange with interest, as the two continued to exchange insults, while Percy made him way towards her. This girl had taken out several campers at once, and wasn't even out of breath, and now this guy was saying that she'd only been playing? How strong were these people? Already more campers were arriving, news travelled fast at this camp. Everyone wanted to see this fight.

Percy stood in front of Clarisse and smiled, "Shall we give them a good show?" he spoke in an undertone, so that the audience wouldn't hear him.

Clarisse gave him her evil smirk, and Percy could see out of the corner of his eye, a few campers on the first rows shrink back a little. Clarisse could look pretty damn scary to those who didn't know her. "You're on. I'm ashamed to call some of those wimps my brothers and sisters. None of them lasted a minute."

Percy stood back a few steps, and put his hands in his pocket. "Whenever you're ready." He grinned. Clarisse narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

"No weapons?"

"For you, yes. For me, only if you can get me to use them." There was a collective gasp at his words; many of the campers had seen the damage that Clarisse's spear could do. The idea that this one boy was going to face her unarmed shocked them, what kind of monster was he? Clarisse bent her legs a little, readying her spear at the relaxed Percy, her senses alert to pick up the slightest hint of an attack.

Percy just smiled and waited. The tension agonizingly built up as the seconds increased, and there was still no sign of movement. Clarisse could feel the sweat beginning to break out on her forehead, and her leg was beginning to ache from staying frozen in one position for so long. The Roman campers were scarcely less comfortable, as one they were practically holding their breath, at the tension rolling in waves off the two fighters at the centre of their focus. The fact that one of those two was so lax about the whole situation only made it more frightening. Finally Clarisse could stand it no longer; she lunged forward with all of the savagery of a feral predator at her target, a terrifying cry emerging from her throat as her spear thrust forward in a deadly strike, aimed directly as Percy's heart. Except...Percy wasn't there. In a move almost too fast to be seen, Percy had swayed sideways, so the spear had gone right past him, as his feet stayed rooted in the same spot, hands still in his pockets, grin still on his face.

The crowd blinked simultaneously. No one had seemed the move, only a blur and then there he was. Who was this demigod? Clarisse recovered, swinging her spear sideways to catch him off balance, but Percy was too fast. Another blur and he was standing on the other side of her, casually whistling slightly.

Not that any of the demigods had been able to see it, but Percy had ducked under the spear and turned so he was facing Clarisse again. 'This is fun...' he thought, enjoying the gobsmacked looks on the audience's faces as they saw his dancing around Clarisse, with apparently no effort (which it wasn't for a god) as she got more and more enraged. 'If they thought she was scary before, just wait till they see her mad' Percy chuckled gleefully to himself. This was definitely making a good impression on the campers. Unfortunately, while he'd been caught up in his thoughts, he'd mistimed his jump, as he was still getting used to his reactions, and his ankle was caught by the edge of her spear, knocking him off balance for a moment. Clarisse saw his sway slightly, and twirled the spear round expertly, catching Percy on the arm a glancing blow. A cheer went up from the crowd, as they saw Clarisse starting to fight back; a group of campers in one area very enthusiastically calling for blood. 'Probably Ares, I mean, Mars campers' Percy thought, as he reached into his pocket and brought out Riptide. The crowd leaned forward to see what Percy was holding, and after a few heartbeats, burst into laughter.

"A pen? What's he gonna do with a pen?"

"Gonna write your will now?"

"Maybe he'll draw on her until she begs for mercy!"

The catcalling continued, but no one noticed the change in Clarisse at the beginning. Her eyes had widened, and the blood that had rushed into her face with the rage of battle began to drain away, leaving her white. The others who had come with Percy from the Greek camp also stood frozen; shock evident upon their faces. They had known Percy was an unbeatable swordsman before his godhood, so the idea of him now terrified them. At first, it was only the campers around them who noticed their expressions, and realised that something was wrong. Then the mood grew, until everyone was staring fearfully towards the arena floor, at the powerful camper almost paralysed with fear, and the strange boy's friends seemingly afraid of him also. Only the Mars campers remained oblivious, the catcalls continuing, although a few looked confused as their half-sister stood still on the sand, instead of laughing like they were. Excruciatingly slowly, Percy raised his hand, not even bothering to uncap Riptide, but stood in ready stance against Clarisse, with only a pen in hand. Clarisse swallowed; the gulp was audible in the deathly silence that enveloped the area, as she edged forward. But before she could strike, Percy was moving again.

Shooting forwards, as a blur, the pen came up and struck the spear near the tip, causing Clarisse's arm to be anaesthetized from the impact, as the spear began to slip from her grasp. Another movement, and Percy was sweeping his leg behind hers, causing her to over-balance, and fall to one knee, the spear dropping from her numb fingers, as she vainly tried to regain her grip. Holding the pen out, Percy caused the spear to turn even though he barely touched in and it landed tip down, missing Clarisse's face by a hair's breadth. Everyone was shocked. It seemed as though they were afraid to move, immobile through disbelief and amazement. Until Clarisse raised her head and smirked at Percy.

"You were going easy on me." Her voice held an accusatory tone, but not vicious, just as though she were envious of the power Percy had, which she probably was, being a daughter of Ares after all.

Percy laughed. He'd expected Clarisse to blow up or be afraid of him. 'I underestimated her.' He thought to himself as he held out a hand to help the daughter of Ares to her feet. "Don't worry; by the time I'm done with you, you'll be giving me a hard fight." Clarisse laughed in response, as she pulled the spear head out of the ground and strapped it in across her back again. They both turned as they heard a voice from the back of the seats.

"Hey Perce," Travis called, "You reckon you can take me and Connor on at the same time?" Both twins grinned evilly at him.

Percy made an irritated noise, "C'mon, I could take on a hundred of each of you with my hands tied behind my back!" Percy grinned as he saw the twins give each other a sideways glance, trying to determine whether he was joking or not. From the looks on their faces, Percy knew that they thought he wasn't. 'Not that I couldn't' he mused, wondering exactly how many he could defeat without using his powers. 'I'll have to try and find out sometime' he promised himself.

"That was pretty impressive I have to say", a voice drawled behind them, "But how would you feel about a two on one?" Both Clarisse and Percy turned again, to see a brown haired boy lazily leaning on the entrance pillar, a golden sword strapped to his hip. Moving closer, the boy raised his head to show almost black eyes, which seemed to burn with confidence. Percy looked at him, with a smooth face, as emotionless as a statue, calmly analysing the demigod before him. Before long, the boy began to fidget as Percy still looked on at him with cold eyes. Even Clarisse began to feel a little uncomfortable at this, so it was a great relief to the both of them when Percy spoke. "I assume that one of the fighters would be you, but who is the other?"

The boy smiled, "A volunteer I guess?" At this there was a moment of quiet that was rapidly massacred by the onslaught of yells from many surrounding them. Practically all of the Roman campers wanted a chance to go against this powerful stranger and they weren't going to give that chance to anyone else if they could help it. Clarisse was amazed at the number of fighters clambering to get the chance that she had just had, and she could see that Chris, Travis and Connor were too. In fact, Connor's jaw practically hit the floor, and Travis had to remind him to close it. Percy held up his hands, and the baying throng gradually quieted down. 'He already has this much control, and they barely know him' Chris thought to himself, as he made his way down to the arena to stand with the others. Evidently, Travis and Connor had similar intentions, as he saw them jump over a couple of campers, before landing in the sand. Only Nyssa was absent, as she hadn't actually come to the amphitheatre, but it was just them against the Romans. Will remained standing in the crowd, at a distance so he could pick off his targets at will if it came to a fight. Already he was fingering his bow, ready and waiting for the first sign of trouble.

"I will fight whoever wishes to fight me on one condition. They must have first defeated one of my friends who are standing before you. Once you have done that, if you are able to, I will fight you however you choose, whether it is a one-on-one match, or multiple opponents. That includes you." He addressed to the brown-haired boy who had first spoken. The boy seemed to consider this for a moment, then said "Alright, can I fight one of them now?"

Percy just looked at him, before crossing his arms. "Why are you asking me? They can speak for themselves you know." There were a few chuckles from behind him at this, as the un-named boy flushed at his callousness. Looking past Percy, the one that he couldn't help but sense that he was the one who was calling the shots within this unusually strong group, he inspected the others. The Ares girl was glaring at him, looking mad at being overlooked at first and he could see the glinting of the spear over her shoulder. Beside her stood a confident guy, with a calm look of his face that was at odds with her. But he seemed sure of himself in the set of his shoulders, and the sword hung on his hip seemed to be waiting to be drawn. The twins beside him were usually jokey and laughing but he could see a subtle cleverness in the way they moved and a sly trickiness within their eyes. They would be difficult to out-manoeuvre, except perhaps for a Minerva child. One of the members was missing from when they arrived, but the leader had said he would choose from them who he wanted to fight. A quick moment of deliberation, and he spoke, "I would like to fight you, Son of Mercury." He pointed directly at Chris.

There was a minimal pause, and then Clarisse let out a bark of laughter. "You thought you'd go for the easiest fight boy? Well you're in for a shock!" At this Chris grinned, as he wound his hand with hers.

"Nice to see you have so much faith in me."

"It's not about faith here; it's about knowing you're better." Clarisse leaned in and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "Beat him down to where he belongs Chris" before she turned and walked with the others up to the seats. Percy, Travis and Connor couldn't help but laugh at the look on everyone's faces at the thought that the calm looking Son of Mercury was the boyfriend of the crazy strong daughter of Mars who's beaten several of their top fighters into a bloody pulp without breaking a sweat. They were all wondering now what sort of a fighter he'd be. The boy himself looked at Chris in a new light, as he watched his girlfriend walk away. Still smiling, he turned to face his challenger. "Your name?" he asked.

At this the boy lifted his chin a little, and regained some of his composure. "I am James, Son of Apollo." At this, Will Solace looked a little surprised, as usually all the children of Apollo were the blond-haired, blue-eyed stereotypical view of California, so he hadn't been expecting the boy to be a son of Apollo. 'Then again, he definitely had the confidence of Apollo. So long as he doesn't start belting out haikus.' Will shuddered in memory of some of the worst haikus he'd heard last time his dad had visited. Focusing again on the fight, as the kid, James settled down into a fighting stance.

Chris unsheathed his sword, and swung it lazily like a pendulum, standing with an almost bored air as though not really interested in the fight, 'Which he probably wasn't' thought Will. His every motion suggested that he didn't see the Apollo camper as a threat, and James pride wouldn't stand for it. With as menacing a scowl as he could manage, he lunged forward, his sword slashing up towards the right side of his opponent which was the least guarded. 'I win' he thought, as the sword came closer to striking. What he hadn't expected was a quick twisting motion of the Son of Hermes/Mercury, and a sickening thud as something connected with the back of his head, causing him to go down like a sack of potatoes, with stars dancing in front of his eyes.

Everyone else just gasped. The fight was over as soon as it had begun, and with barely any effort on Chris's part. Clarisse was laughing, and Percy couldn't help grinning either. "Gods, you went easy on him!" his girlfriend yelled to him.

"I saw no reason to draw it out," Chris replied with a shrug and one corner of his mouth tugged up into a sardonic half-grin. Percy turned around to the people behind him and said, "And that is why you should never go by appearances. So...who's up next?"

Later that evening, it was a very sore and bruised crowd that made their way towards the dining area. Nearly every one of them had challenged one of the questers, but not one had succeeded. None had even come close. Percy watched them walking ahead of him, and slowed his pace a little so that the others behind him became more separate from the group. The others picked up on his intent, and began to slowly distance themselves from the throng, so that it wasn't noticeable, until they were at a distance where they wouldn't be heard.

"Right", Percy turned to them, "I'm sure you've all noticed through those 'demonstrations' earlier, that there are a few...differences in your fighting, am I right?"

Most of them agreed, except for Will, who hadn't fought at all, and Nyssa, who hadn't even been there.

"Well, confession time." Percy admitted, "When I told you that I was improving your weapons before we started out for the Wolf House, they weren't the only thing I improved. I also heightened all of your senses, as well as your battle instincts and abilities."

There was an astonished pause at his words then..."HELL YEAH!" Clarisse boomed out. "I always knew I liked you Prissy! So what can I do? Does it mean I can fight better or is it I can fight longer?"

Percy released a peal of laughter. He couldn't help it, but he was reacting exactly the same way he'd expected her to. Happy and orientated around her fighting. Still smiling, he looked at her, and said, "For you, I've given you greater power, you could probably lift Chiron without much trouble, but I've also increased your durability. It's nowhere close to the protection of the Styx but better than usual."

Turning to the twins, Percy continued, "For you to, I've increased you abilities in stealth, but also in combat, which would mean that you have the ability to read your opponents moves. Should also make stealing from the camp stores easier." The twins immediately flashed identical evil grins at the idea of the havoc they could reign now.

"Will, you haven't had the chance to try it out yet, but I've improved your aim, so you should always hit what you're aiming for. You're eyesight has also been improved, so that you'll be able to see farther, like a falcon practically." Will inclined his head gratefully, happy that Percy should have improved his aim, which he had always been fiercely proud of.

"Nyssa, your abilities with metal and at forging, now you should be able to make it do almost as you wish, so great will your skill be." Nyssa turned pink with pleasure and squeaked happily as she lunged forward into a grateful hug towards the young god. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she exclaimed before realising that she was, in fact, hugging a GOD. Swiftly she backed off, now red with embarrassment, "Sorry." She mumbled, developing a sudden interest in the ground.

Percy laughed, "It's ok. I'm glad the gift was so well appreciated."

Finally Percy faced the last member of his group, Chris, and said to him, "For you, I have increased your stealth, but also your abilities with a sword." Turning to them all again, "I've also given you somewhat enhanced abilities. You should all have greater endurance, senses, you should be faster, stronger, and your abilities with your weapons have increased also. Of course, Will's eyesight would still be greater than all of yours. Sometime in the next few days, you will start feeling these changes, but I don't want you to worry or panic. They'll settle down pretty quickly; it's just the adjustment period." There was a gradual intermission in the conversation, as the others digested all this new information before Percy broke it once again. "Now, who's hungry?" They all laughed and agreed fervently with him before heading off to the dining area.

The silence as they entered through the doorway showed that their arrival had indeed not gone unnoticed. Ignoring the bug-eyed stares, Percy walked calmly up to the Neptune table and took a seat, waiting for a nymph to bring him his food. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see several of them having a fight as to which of them would get to bring his plate over. The nymphs stopped when they saw him looking at him, and he gave his head a tiny shake to show them not to give him special attention. Of course they knew he was a god, but he didn't want the campers finding out. 'Not yet anyway' he thought as the first nymph got the plate with a triumphant look and delicately walked towards him. Upon reaching her table, Percy signalled to her to bend over and asked her to please not mention to any of the other campers who he was, and to convey his message to the other nymphs. Once she reached the others, they converged on her, demanding to know what had been said to her. When she repeated the message, they all looked to him for confirmation, and he winked at them, causing numerous nymphs to swoon slightly. After dealing with that small problem, Percy gladly started his meal, not noticing the looks several campers were giving him at the effect the stranger had on the nymphs. Thankfully, his friends had noticed, and gained back the attention of those on their table, directing it away from Percy again.

Later that night, Percy was lying in the Poseidon cabin, playing with Riptide, when he got an Iris message appeared in his fountain.

"Lord Perseus," the goddesses melodious voice sounded like falling raindrops, "I have a message for you from the council. Do you wish to receive it now?"

"Yes, Lady Iris," Percy replied as he sat up on his bed. Obviously it had to be important if it was from the entire Council. After a moment of two, the message reappeared, and Percy was faced with all of the Olympians seated on their thrones, along with the new additions following Percy's request after the War. "Lords, Ladies," Percy respectively inclined his head, and several of the other gods repeated his action.

"Is there something the matter?"

"Lord Perseus, have you achieved the task we have set you?"

"At the moment, we have informed Lupa of the threat and the plan. We have managed to integrate ourselves successfully within the camp without arousing suspicion and soon we will inform them of our real purpose here."

Zeus looked thoughtful at this, and then said "That is good news to hear, but I am afraid you must announce your intent sooner than you had planned. The presence we feel is growing greater than we believed it would and it is vital that the camps be united as soon as possible. We must be prepared."

Percy maintained a calm facade but inside he was reeling. 'Have we had enough time?' What if they told the story and the Romans refused to listen? If only Nico were here...

"Lord Hades" The new Olympian looked surprised at being addressed but motioned for Percy to continue speaking. "Do you know where Nico is?"

"As far as I am aware, he returned to Camp Half-Blood earlier today. Chiron must be telling him of his mission at the moment, so I would expect him to be ready to leave tonight."

"Good," Percy nodded, deep in thought, "We may need him if things get out of hand here. I'll inform Chiron of the change in plans immediately. We will announce the plan to the camp tomorrow." With that, he ended the message and immediately, used an Iris message to contact Chiron. When the image appeared in the water, he could see Nico deep in conversation with the wise old centaur, and Percy cleared his throat to get their attention. Chiron turned and smiled gently to see Percy.

"Ah, Lord Perseus. I was just informing Nico of the plan."

"Sorry, Chiron but there's been a few changes. The gods have updated me on the situation and the threat is greater than they thought, so I'll have to tell the camp the truth tomorrow. I was going to tell Lupa after this. Nico, you'll have to come here immediately. I haven't been able to find a safe area for you to shadow travel to so just do it directly to the Neptune tent. I'll probably not be there when you arrive, as I need to find Lupa, but you can just sleep on one of the beds, ok?" Nico nodded, and then walked sideways into a shadow to leave immediately. He could tell that it was serious through the urgency in Percy's tone and his expression. Obviously, he needed to get there soon. And the sooner the better.

Percy talked to Chiron for a few more moments, before ending the message and racing out of the tent to find Lupa. Things were obviously not going to plan. 'But when have they ever worked for me?' Percy grumbled.

CHAPTER END

_A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update, but I was away longer than I originally thought. To make it up, I've written a longer chapter than I would usually, and I would love to hear your thoughts on this so don't forget to review! Hope you enjoy the way the story's going! :P_

_A/N: just to mention, Percy has the power to enhance the abilities of demigod heroes, as he is the God of Heroes, which is why he made them so powerful. ^_^ And I know that historically the Romans were the better fights out of the two groups, but I just felt like making the Greeks stronger, and showing what the Roman camp is missing! Enjoy! :D_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I intensely dislike repeating this but I must: I do not under any circumstances own the Percy Jackson or Heroes of Olympus names. Rick Riordan does. **

Chapter Six: Breaking the News

By the time that Percy returned to the Neptune tent, it was the early hours of the morning, and Apollo was beginning his drive across the sky. 'I wonder if it's the Masarati again.' Percy randomly thought as he pushed aside the cloth that hung over the entranceway. Inside, there was just enough light for him to see the dark lump that was probably Nico huddled underneath the blankets. Obviously the kid had crashed the moment he'd arrived; he must have been so drained from shadow travelling all that distance. Sighing a little, Percy went to the fountain again and prayed that Chiron would not be too annoyed by such an early morning wake-up call. Throwing a drachma into the water, he said "O Lady Iris, please accept my offering" and waited a moment before continuing, "Chiron, Camp Half-Blood". Even though Percy was a god now, he was still only a minor god, and she only carried messages for free for the Olympians, or if she owed you a favour. When Chiron appeared in the mist, he attempted a tired half-smile at the wise old centaur. "Morning, Chiron, hope I didn't wake you.

Chiron returned his smile with one of his own, "No, Lord Perseus, I was re-evaluating our resources, and reviewing the plan that we discussed last night. I assume you have news for me?"

"Yes, Chiron. I spoke with Lupa last night, until early this morning and I have to say she is not happy. She didn't like the plan much at the beginning, but now the only reason she's agreeing is because she knows it's the only option we have. We decided that she would address the camp at breakfast this morning, before training, and tell them to assemble at the amphitheatre an hour later. That should give me enough time to figure out how to break it to them." The new god didn't say it but Chiron could see that he was worried from the rigid set of his shoulders. The boy had always had so much pressure resting on him, but he bore it and bore it well. Chiron had known he would do well.

"And did Nico arrive safely?"

"Yeah, he's sleeping now. I'm gonna wake him before I leave though. And I've made sure to tell Lupa about him as well. She was shocked to hear that there was another Big Three kid in the camp." Percy chuckled, remembering Lupa's response. He couldn't wait to hear what the campers had to say about it as well. 'Assuming they don't try to kill us all first' his more pessimistic side wryly added. Shaking his head slightly to try to get rid of his dark thoughts, he said, "I'm going to go down to the beach for a couple of hours, to try and recuperate a bit better. I think it would be best if we were all in top form. I'm not going to wake the other now; they're going to need their sleep but I'll let them know of the changes at breakfast. After the meeting, I'll IM you again and let you know what's happening." Percy stood abruptly, and smiled at the centaur again. "I'll talk to you later then?"

"Yes, Lord Perseus, and...Good luck. The Romans are stubborn if anything."

"Bet I'll give them a run for their money then!" Laughing lightly, Percy swiped a hand through the message effectively ending it. Instead of waking Nico, as he just looked so tired, Percy left a note explaining where he'd gone and that Nico was to stay in the tent until Percy came back. He also promised food for the kid, which he knew would ensure his obedience. He knew that Nico would e safe as long as he didn't leave the tent; no one ever went near Pluto's, Jupiter's and Neptune's tents for fear of displeasing the gods. 'Well, except for their kids' he allowed. And with that he left to get some rest beneath the gentle waves of the bay.

A few hours later, Percy was woken by someone poking a stick in his shoulder. Looking up with drowsy eyes, he saw that it wasn't a stick, but in fact a spear. Willing the currents to let him rise, he shot out of the water, and landed gently on the surface. In front of him, a pair of campers looked at him with wide eyes and gaping jaws. "Gods, he's alive!" one exclaimed.

Percy raised an eyebrow at this. "Yes, I believe that fact is glaringly obvious" he replied letting sarcasm taint his tone. "Now, do you have a good reason as to why you rudely interrupted my sleep?" he practically snarled taking a step towards the pair. He really wasn't a morning person.

"L-Lupa sent us to find you. She said that you would need to be at breakfast."

Percy stopped, the scowl vanishing from his face. "Oh. Breakfast sounds good." He surprised the roman demigods by suddenly smiling a full-power grin at them, completely the opposite to his attitude when he'd first been woken. "What're your names anyway?" he inquired, stepping off of the water and heading off in the direction of food. A little nervously, they began to follow.

"Um...I'm Mark, Son of Minerva and this is my best friend, Ben, Son of Mercury." The taller of the two said, indicating the kid with the spear who still looked a little shell-shocked at the sudden 360 reversal that Percy's temper had undergone. Percy scrutinised the kid who'd spoken, recognizing the startling get eyes, and the look that made the boy seemed older than he really was. The other kid looked exactly like a trouble-maker, which Percy had developed an expertise in recognising at this point. Travis and Connor had so successfully integrated their cabin that they were practically developing a cult towards them, as the other children of Mercury practically worshipped the ground they walked on.

By the time they had reached the tables, the kid had gotten over his initial surprise, and was chattering away non-stop. In fact, Percy had trouble extricating himself from their company, as he made his way to his table. Catching Lupa's eye, he nodded to let her know that it was time to make the announcement. Standing, she let out a short bark to gain the immediate attention of the entire area.

"_Campers, I have been informed of an imminent threat to Olympus, greater than the last we faced. One hour from now, every camper is to be in the amphitheatre. All will be explained there."_ And with that she left, leaving behind a very stunned group of demigods.

"Well, that's that then." Percy said before beginning to eat, earning him some very odd looks from the campers nearest who'd overheard him. 'I wonder if I can manage another hour in by the lake.'

Percy had managed to fill in the others on his idea, and they all agreed to meet at the arena armed and ready in case there was trouble. "And remember, stay close to the front, and if anyone questions the weapons, just say that you're working under Lupa's orders ok?" They all nodded ferociously, before leaving to get ready. You could practically see the tension in their bodies, as Clarisse ransacked the Mars tent, strapping every weapon she could find onto her and finally adding her spear, newly sharpened, courtesy of Nyssa. By the time she was finished, she looked as though she was ready to face a legion by herself, which earned her several wary looks from other campers.

Travis and Connor were loading themselves down with mountains of stolen stash, from bombs from the Vulcan cabin, to blades from the Mars cabin and enchanted arrows from the Apollo cabin (which they went through a lot of trouble to get).They even went so far as to loan some of their precious equipment to Chris, who was looking decidedly nervous for once. Usually, he only looked that way when Clarisse was mad at him, so the twins couldn't figure out what was going on. 'Dear gods, I hope Clarisse doesn't kill anyone..." Chris wondered.

Nyssa was loading herself down with hammers, daggers, and even the blowtorch that her siblings had forced on her before leaving. Originally, it had just been your run-of-the-mill blowtorch, but they'd done some tinkering to it, so now it fired dragon's flame, as well as ice. 'Definitely be useful' she thought to herself. Will was down by the archery range, gathering up his arrows, and prepping his bow to perfection. The usual ritual calmed him down somewhat.

And as for Percy, he did what he'd originally intended, and headed down to the water to clear his head a little. He could already feel the scent of salt on the cool sea breeze relaxing him, and when he arrived, he walked out along the dock and sat at the end, dangling his shoes in the water, as they wouldn't get wet anyway. He kinda missed the naiads in the sea at Camp Half-blood; they always had time for a Son of Poseidon. 'Especially since I became a god', he mused. He had only been sitting there for a short while, longer than he'd expected what with his ADHD and all, when he heard some yells from further on down the coast. Thinking it to be a prank or something, he didn't exactly hurry down there, but rather wandered down, enjoying the walk along the sand. When he rounded some rocks that were deeply settled into the ground, he saw three campers sprinting towards him at high speed, with another following, but slowly falling behind. "Must be a prank" he mumbled, thinking that they were escaping from the enraged target. Until he saw what they were running from.

Swearing repeatedly in his mind, he swung out his sword and virtually flew towards the escapees as a horde of monsters descended upon the lagging demigod. The other three barely managed to stay ahead of the wave of hissing snakes and roars as they pushed their tired muscles even harder, desperate to gain the sanctuary of the camp. What they hadn't realised in their blind panic was that they had already long passed the borderline of protection around the grounds, and yet the veritable army still pursued them. Something was seriously amiss. Just as the leading monster, a hulking Gorgon who definitely looked as though they were male, rather than the usual female form, made a savage swing towards the gasping kid, a flash appeared and thin air was all that met her blade. The kid had squeezed his eyes tight, so sure of his impending death as he waited for the sickening pain of unyielding metal on his flesh. When the impact didn't come, he opened his eyes, to find himself in the arms of the Son of Neptune. Standing tall against the sun, Percy glared down at the throng so fiercely that the weaker monsters felt their legs, or other appendages, weakening at the killer intent he was emitting. The other three demigods had stopped in their rush, with their jaws open and looks of sheer disbelief evident on their faces. They hadn't even seen him move; just one moment, and he was there. Percy turned to look at them, his face hardened for the upcoming battle that they slowly felt the iciness of fear weave its way through their bodies. Releasing the boy, he said to them in a tone not to be ignored, "Fetch Lupa and my friends without delay. Tell them that it has started."

Nodding mutely, they turned and ran back towards the camp whilst Percy stood to face an army alone. Drawing Riptide form his pocket, he readied himself and grinned menacingly, "Now, who wants to see Tartarus first?"

Adam and Grace, fraternal twins of Apollo had decided to go exploring with Maxine, from the Venus cabin and her half-sibling Charlie. Although you wouldn't think it, the four of them were actually good friends, with the constant ribbing and teasing that went on between them. After the announcement that Lupa had made at breakfast, while they'd thought it strange, they knew that she would explain everything to them later. She was, after all, their Mother Wolf reasoned Charlie. So instead, they'd figured that they'd head down to the coast and see what sort of entertainment they could find. Sadly, they'd gotten more than they'd bargained for. After walking through the forest for a few minutes, and enduring Maxine's moans about humidity, her make-up, her shoes, the mud , bugs etc etc, the rest of them were all for giving up and heading back.

Until they'd rounded a tree and come face to face with a Minotaur. After the initial shock, when they and the monster just stared at each other, they turned and legged it out of there. They'd managed to get a fair distance before the monster had realised what was happening and let out a furious bellow as it thundered after them in pursuit. They all knew that their only chance was to make it to the camp boundary, but it seemed so far away; no matter how hard they sprinted, the monster and his friends still followed. Things had just gotten worse from there. Whilst Adam and Grace were athletic and fit, they could keep running for a while. And even though the Venus siblings got the same training, they were never just as good. Especially for poor Charlie, who was an asthmatic. He started to fall behind, the blood draining from his face as he wheezed, desperate to get air into his lungs. Maxine tried to help him along, but he was too heavy, and ultimately he was far behind them, with the wave of beasts gaining on him. He fell, and knew that this was the end for him, as he waited for death to greet him...

The next thing he knew was he was being held firmly, and there was no excruciating pain. A wind was blowing across his closed eyelids, which abruptly stopped and he dared to open his eyes and peek. At first, all he could see what a silhouette against the sun, with locks of hair slowly swaying in the breeze. Then the stranger turned and he saw his rescuer; the Son of Neptune. He wore such a terrifying expression that Charlie felt that he would rather face the army that had nearly killed him than fight against this demigod. He was put back on his feet, and saw his friends were only a few metres ahead of him now. Then the son of Neptune said to him in a steely tone that rivalled Mars', "Fetch Lupa and my friends without delay. Tell them that it has started." Barely nodding, he backed away as he saw the hero turn to face the tide again. And as they ran, they all had one thought in their minds as they neared the camp; 'what is it?'

The others in the group were just finishing up their preparations, when there was a piercing howl from the middle of the camp. The Roman campers surrounding them immediately dropped what they were doing, and dashed to Lupa, as she stood in the middle of the pavilion, with her jaw thrown back in a fearsome howl. Upon seeing Percy's friends arrived she ceased and strode up to them immediately with a dangerous glint in her eyes. For a moment, Chris thought 'Damn, they've found out we're Greeks. But where's Percy?' Evidently, the others thought so too, as they began to subtly move their weapons and bodies so that they were more prepared for an attack. Chris turned his body slightly so it would be easier for his to draw the blade and tensed as Lupa stopped in front of them. However, he was not expecting the next words that she spoke. _"It has begun." _

Percy sliced through another monster and watched as the sand slowly peeled away until not a trace remained. The monsters were starting to become more wary of him, after he had decimated their front line, but it still seemed as though they were waiting for something. 'That can only mean bad news' Percy thought, as these types of monsters were not known for their patience, but their brutal tempers. That meant a more powerful monster was out there commanding them, one who had the ability to actually think out a fight rather than just charging straight in. Absentmindedly, he cut down another two empousa's who charged him from opposite sides, whilst keeping an eye on the other surroundings. 'The big guys will show up soon' he thought. He continued to fight, ducking and slashing, obliterating monsters left and right, as they continued to dive at him in attempts to overwhelm him. Percy knew that he could fight like this for hours, but he was more worried about facing the rest of them with the camp. Already he could see the next wave of beast bearing down on him as he brought his sword up in a deadly arc, cutting through two at once. Suddenly, there was a piercing howl that seemed to resonate through his bones; the monsters paused in confusion at the cry. 'Lupa', he thought, 'They must have passed my message onto her by now'. As the realization struck him, he turned back to the army he was holding off, and saw them retreating back a fair distance. 'Did it seriously scare them that much?' he wondered, as he brushed the golden essence of the monsters that he had killed off Riptide. Then all at once, he could feel a tremor building up through the ground, merely noticeable at first but growing in magnitude rapidly. Percy tried to maintain his balance but as the shaking became more intense, he dropped to one knee, had on the sand to steady himself.

A devastating roar shook the very air, and Percy knew that something was coming. The beast roared again as an armoured head burst out of the trees, smashing them to kindling as though they were nothing more than blades of grass. The drakon's head weaved as it stalked towards the fallen god, huge fangs glistening with malice. Sharp yellow eyes clashed with sea green. A stand-off was evident to anyone watching and the tension mounted in the air as two great powers clashed. The moment seemed frozen. Only another resounding crash from the forest shattered it as yet another head loomed from the foliage. 'Urghh...great, just great.' Percy moaned to himself. One drakon, he could take care of. Two? Probably. Two drakons and an army? Not looking good. At least, not as long as he remained under the guise of a demigod. Standing once more, he held Riptide out in front of him, and charged.

Clarisse, Chris, Will, Nyssa, Travis, Connor and Lupa were leading the charge down to the boundary, knowing that Percy would be in the thick of the fight. As they arrived, they were greeted with the sight of a single demigod - Percy - holding down two drakons and massacring monsters with every hack of his blade. They could feel his power coating the air, as more monsters fell to his fury. The drakons were trying to crush him, but he weaved in and out of their attacks, slashing and cutting as though the sword were a part of him. Even as they were all running towards him, the Roman campers at their very heels, they couldn't help but think that the fight was...beautiful. It was the only way to describe it. Percy fought as though he were dancing, evading strikes at the last moment, no wasted movement, his sword rhythmically tearing through bodies as the golden dust settled around him in crests. As the moved forward, one of the drakons moved its head and roared a challenge at the oncoming forces. A wall of air smashed into them, throwing the weaker back, and causing the others to buckle to their knees. "Damn it" Clarisse growled, "This one's stronger than the last one I fought" The others looked at her, remembering the battle for Manhattan when she had single-handedly slain a drakon in her grief-stricken rage. The drakon here started to come towards them, slyly eyeing its intended victims. Then, with a powerful lunge, its head rushed forwards, to snap at some of the disorientated campers, ignoring the stronger ones still standing. The group ran, trying to make it in time, but as the teeth came closer, they saw they were too late and the jaws descended.

There was a blinding flash of light, and the drakons attack was halted. Standing in front of the fallen demigod stood Lord Perseus, dressed in battle armour, with his spear in hand. He radiated power, and the others knew that the Roman campers could feel it too, the same way that they had felt when he first revealed his godly form to them. Nico was the first to make a move, moving forward, and bowing his head. "Lord Perseus, what are your orders?" At this, every Roman campers jaw dropped. The Son of Neptune wasn't just a Son of Neptune, but a god? They'd had a god in their camp all this time? And who was the emo kid bowing to him? Just as they were wrapping their heads around these new revelations, Clarisse stepped forward as well, and followed Nico's action. Chris, Connor, Travis, Will and Nyssa were also quick to follow their lead, and waited on the orders. Percy turned to look at them, the sea thundering in his eyes, and his very aura crackled with sheer energy. "Nyssa. You, Connor, and Travis will engage the army. Will, you shall remain here, and target from a distance. Clarisse, Chris and Nico. You will engage the second drakon, and kill it. I do not expect a single monster to make it further to the camp." All of them bowed once more, before drawing their weapons. Clarisse was first to charge, a blood-curdling battle cry emerging from her throat as she faced the monsters with savage glee. Her rage was terrifying to behold, as she began to slash at anything within reach, forging a path through to the drakon that watched her with barely veiled interest. Chris swiftly followed in his girlfriend's steps, an expression of bored concentration on his face as he too picked off enemies. Nico watch them for a moment before dashing into a shadow and emerging on the other side of the drakons body, where slashes that Percy's sword that made on its less armoured joint bled gluttonous blood trailing down in lines of green. With a swift movement, his sword of Stygian iron appeared in hand, and he drove it into the drakons side, eliciting a bellow of pain from the enraged creature.

Meanwhile, Will carefully pulled out his bow, and notched an arrow before letting it fly as it shot through three monsters, banishing them into Tartarus, and pinning a fourth to a tree. Nyssa pulled her hammer from her belt, and smashed it towards to ground, causing a crack to open up swallowing several monsters. The ones that didn't fall were quickly dealt with by Travis and Connor, who were moving so swiftly it would seem as though they had winged feet like that of their father. They moved in tandem so expertly, it was as though they were two halves of a whole, each knowing what the other would do before they did. Seeing the skilled way his friends engaged the enemy, he turned back to the Roman campers, the enraged drakon still unable to move in his grasp. It was as though the beast was frozen whilst Percy held its jaw at bay; no matter how much it struggled, it could not release its limbs. The campers were staring open-mouthed at the others, until Lupa moved forward, and bowed to Percy. This jolted them out of their shock. It was one thing to see strange demigods bowing to this god, but to see their leader doing so astonished them, especially as it seemed as though she knew him. _"Lord Perseus, what is to be done?" _she asked.

Percy allowed himself a small smile, as he acknowledged her respect to him. He knew that it was done so that the campers would know of his position. "Lupa, I am afraid to tell you that this attack will only be the first of many. They are already within your borders. It seems that we must go ahead with the plan sooner than expected." At this, Lupa allowed herself a small growl of frustration. She did not think that the camp was ready for such a revelation, but nothing was to be done about it. Turning, Percy faced the stunned campers, who had been watching this exchange with interest, one hand still holding the drakon down. Lupa turned with him, before settling down as though the battle behind them was not even happening. _"Children of Rome, this is Lord Perseus, God of Heroes, Quests and Bravery. He was sent to this camp to warn us of a threat. But we see now that the battle is closer than we expected. We must be ready for it."_

Percy nodded in agreement with Lupa, and then said "My companions were sent here to warn you as well. But now, we must deal with this imminent threat before any details can be explained. So, are you ready to join this battle?"As Percy spoke, his eyes seemed to shine brighter with the thrill of battle, and they could see the aura surrounding him become golden instead of sea-green. They felt adrenaline pumping through their veins, their eyes bright with fervour and their limbs shaking in anticipation. Even the most nervous of them began to feel like they could fight forever, if that's what it took to destroy the enemy. They clasped their weapons hard in their hands, and dashed off to battle with a feeling of euphoria sweeping after them as they charged head-on into the rapidly decreasing army. As Percy watched, he raised his spear, and struck the drakon through the eye, impaling it to the ground so great was his strength. As it died, he turned to see the army practically destroyed, with only a few of the survivors being chased won by the more energetic campers. Raising his spear once more, a sharp crack cut through the air, directing all attention to the young god. It was only the Greeks that moved towards him at first (though the Romans don't know they're Greeks yet) but the Romans soon followed, wondering as their half-siblings who were powerful enough to be travelling companions to a god. Many of them had watched in shocked amazement and envy as they not only brought down a drakon effortlessly it seemed, but decimated most of the army before they even got there. As they reached Will, who stood just ahead of Lord Perseus, they all stopped and waited for him to speak. Percy was engaged in conversation with Lupa as Will said, "We are all to go to the amphitheatre as previously arranged. Lupa and Lord Perseus will speak with you all there." At this, he turned and walked down along with his friends, who were talking as though battles of this magnitude occurred every day to them.

Hesitantly, some of the campers began to follow, talking now about the surprises that had just happened. Not only was the child of the Big Three a god, but he was a god that none of them had ever heard about before and some of their own half-siblings were his companions. And that borders of the camp had been broken. The cabins were buzzing with guesses as to what the announcement that Lord Perseus was going to make was going to be. When Percy strode in, all of the campers settled down immediately, eager to hear what he had to say. Standing there in front of the crowd, Percy thought 'This is just like Camp Half-Blood, except I wasn't in god form there yet' as they waited for him to speak. They knew that he was powerful, they'd seen it in the fight, but even when Percy simply stood there, they could feel the depth of his ability. He stood tall, with his black eye framing his face, and his sea-green eyes shifting endlessly like the waves on the ocean. His armour gleamed in the sunlight, and they could see energy crackling golden around the spear he held in one hand. Those who had seen Clarisse in action looked at her and saw similarities between the spears; the Mars' cabin was wondering if this god would give them some of their own. At the front of the raised area, stood Percy's friends facing the audience, with calm faces and ready minds. They knew that they may face rejection from the ones they had befriended here when they discovered who they really were, but Nyssa showed her agitation through her endless fidgeting. Leo saw her, and knew her well enough by now to know that something was bothering her when she acted this way. 'Something big must be up' he thought, as he settled down to give his undivided attention to the god who stepped forward.

"Demigods of the Senatus Populusque Romanus, I have been introduced to you as Lord Perseus, God of Heroes, Quests and Bravery. However, I also have another title, one that is closely tied with the reason why my companions and I were sent on this quest. I am a Son of Poseidon." At this, there was a devastating silence, then a brutal up cry. The more zealous of the demigods surged forward, and it took the combined efforts of Clarisse, Nyssa, Chris, Will, Connor and Travis to hold them off. Others sat simply stunned, their minds completely blank as they struggled to come to terms with the fact there were still Greek heroes. All that they'd ever been taught about the Greeks was that they were weak, and had been wiped out by the Roman Empire. Yet they had seen firsthand the sheer power that Percy wielded, and it was causing them to question a lot of their teachings. At first, Percy just waited thinking that things would calm down in a bit. But as the riot continued and showed no signs of stopping, he began to fell seriously irritated. Driving his spear down, he caused the ground to quake, and the resounding thunder crash echoed the crashing of waves violently on the shore. **"QUIET!"** Percy thundered his voice resonating and weakening campers with the force behind it. Many of them felt as though their blood had turned to ice in their veins as they felt abject terror at the idea of facing this man. Immediately all movement stopped, as the campers were overwhelmed with their terror, as though they were prey in the sights of the predator. Only the Greek demigods were exempt from the feeling, but they could still see the effect that Percy was having on the rest of the camp. As order was restored, Percy calmed himself, until only the brightness of his eyes betrayed the anger he was still feeling. He addressed the crowd, "There is another camp that is similar to yours, with only one difference. Whereas you are the demigod children of the Roman aspect of the gods, they are the demigod offspring of the Greek. The gods have decided that the camps have been separate for too long, and need to reunite in order to face the threat that is looming, even greater than the last war. My friends who have travelled with me are Greek demigods, who I choose to fulfil this quest. Nico, Son of Hades" astonishment was plain on everyone's face at the fact there was another Child of the Big Three, "Clarisse, Daughter of Ares, Nyssa, Daughter of Hephaestus, Chris, Travis and Connor, Sons of Hermes, and Will, Son of Apollo. I trust that your friendships with them will remain intact." And with that Lupa came forward to address her campers. _"What Lord Perseus speaks is true. I have long been aware of the existence of the Greek camp, but was forbidden to speak of it. Any animosity you hold towards them must be forgotten. We need them."_

"Many of you may be wondering why the camps were separated. It is because the last time the camps knew of one another, it caused the Civil War. The Greek camp itself did not know of the Roman camp until recently, except for Chiron, the trainer of Heroes, and Lupa's counterpart. While you were told to stay away from New York, Greek demigods were also told to stay away from here. Any camper who may have accidently ended up here had their memories dealt with. But now, I have even graver news for you. Because the boundaries of your camp have been broken somehow, we shall have to leave sooner than we thought. The original plan was for the camps to just be aware of one another, but it is no longer safe for you to remain here. In the morning, we must evacuate the Demigod Legion and take refuge in Camp Half-Blood before there is another attack. I shall expect you all to be ready to leave by morning." And with that, Percy left.

The campers began to drift towards their respective cabins, whilst others remained shooting glances at the Greek heroes. Nico just shrugged at the reaction, as he didn't have a cabin anyways, and wandered off with Lupa to show him the way to the Hades tent. Leo walked up to Nyssa, who seemed to be studiously looking anywhere but at him. "Listen, Nyssa, I don't care if you're Greek of Roman. You're still my sister." Nyssa looked up at him in surprise. She'd been prepared for rejection, not acceptance. She could barely contain her grin. "And besides," Leo continued, "That explains those methods and metals of yours. Maybe we could learn a lot from the Greeks." Travis and Connor were about to walk away, when they were swamped with their 'fan club' from the Hermes cabin. They all started babbling on about pranks, the way they worked, what the Hermes cabin at the Greek camp was like, were there any good tricks to play there, how long till they got there...until Connor held up a hand and said "Whoa there, one at a time. How bout we head back to the cabin first eh?" They all agreed, and Travis pointed "Onwards my minions" as he marched out of there.

Clarisse and Chris were talking to each other at their antics. "You know, I thought they might have wised up by now, what with this quest and the Battle of Olympus and all, but..."

"You were at the Battle of Olympus!" Clarisse turned to see a red-faced kid looking at her, 'I think the brats one of my siblings' she thought, before answering, "Yeah, you got a problem with that?"

"Really? What happened?" Clarisse snorted then remembered the sacrifice Selena had made because of her own stubborn pride.

"Well, she only took down a drakon singlehandedly, and then terrified the opposing army out of its wits." Chris mumbled, earning a glare from Clarisse. Usually, she didn't mid talking about fights, just not that one.

"Seriously!" the kid was definitely not going away any time soon. He turned his head, and yelled at his retreating cabin, "Hey, she killed a drakon by herself in the Battle of Manhattan!" This of course, got their complete attention as they began to swarm her, demanding details and examining her spear. Chris could only chuckle, as he knew that secretly she was glad that they were so interested instead of just hating her for being Greek. Will had long since wandered off with his cabin, none of the m really caring what he was since he was such a good shot with a bow. Chris could only think, 'I guess the plan went better than we all expected, thanks to that little fight. Guess being strong earns you points with the Romans.'

CHAPTER END

**A/N: Ok, I just want to say that I'm sorry that it took so long to update. And I have to say that it'll be w good while before I update again, as I have exams to sit through that are going to take a considerable amount of revision not to fail. Which means no time for writing (which I would much rather be doing). But anyways, I hope you enjoy the way that the story is going and please enjoy reading it! And don't forget to review! :D**

**A/N 2: I've realized that I need a Beta reader for this story, so if anyone is interested please let me know! :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Me no own PJ.**

**A/N: If anyone is interested in becoming a Beta reader for this story, then please don't hesitate to contact me! I still need a Beta reader! :P**

Chapter Seven: Never Annoy A God

It was bright and calm the next morning but the same could not be said for the camp. Demigods ran around in panicked frenzy, trying to get everything ready before there was another attack. Everyone was on edge as no one knew when the next attack would be; they were completely vulnerable. Well, except for Percy. After the sombre meeting last night, they'd decided it would be best to discuss what their next move would be.

"Well, obviously the only safe place for us to go now is Camp Half-Blood, so I'll contact Chiron afterwards. What I'm more worried about is tonight. With the boundaries down, there'll be nothing to stop any surviving monsters from getting in."

"_Lord Perseus, I would offer my warriors to guard the camp, but if we do so, then it will weaken us for travelling. I myself shall remain vigilante, but if you would, would you be able to protect this camp?_

"Of course, that would be the best course of action at the moment. And I'll be able to provide transport to the camp, which will shorten our journey considerably, but it will still take several days."

"_Thank you, Lord. That will greatly assist our journey. What arrangements need to be made?"_

Percy smiled at her, glad that she was so willingly accepting his suggestions. Although the fact that she insisted on referring to him by his title or full given name was starting to grate on his nerves a little. It was going to take some time, probably a lot of it, for him to get used to it. "As I am the Son of Poseidon, I can ask for safe passage through his domain. It means we'll be travelling through water, which will protect us from any monster ambushes. I can speed up our progress, but I can't transport this many people instantly yet. New god and all you know?"

Lupa nodded her head, as had forgotten for a moment there the god in front of him was only newly chosen. _'Still, his sheer power is amazing, and the commanding aura he has allows him to gain authority easily. If this is what he is like now, imagine how he will be once he has perfected all his abilities...'_she thought, remembering the way he had terrified the audience in that moment of panic at the assembly. She suppressed a shudder, as Percy stood and stretched. "Well, I don't think there's anything more to be done until the morning, so I'll be updating Chiron on recent events and the changing circumstances." And with that, Percy began to languidly walk to his tent, in the hopes of getting everything organised before it got too late. On the way there, he saw a petite figure dressed in black that he recognised and called out "Hey Nico! How's it going?"

Nico turned and smiled when he saw Percy. He'd been missing the conversations he often had with the young son of Poseidon at Camp Half-Blood, usually after some serious sword-practice, and he'd been missing having another child of the Big Three around. So he was quite happy to hear that Percy was back, and needed him on a quest. 'If anything, it's always...different when Percy's involved. Usually more trouble though' he wryly thought as he waited for him to catch up. "I'm good. Nice fight today, by the way." He replied, answering Percy's earlier call.

To his surprise, Percy didn't smile or gloat like he would've done. Instead he sighed heavily, with a general air of dejection. "I suppose... I just wish that it hadn't happened so suddenly. The campers were barely used to us as it was, and now they've been overloaded with this too." Looking up, he saw that Nico had stopped walking and was regarding him with a more than slightly stunned look on his thin face. "What?"

Nico blinked owlishly. "Percy, you do realise that you said something sensible."

"Hey! I am capable of being level-headed and rational at times you know! You can't just goof off as a god!"

"Isn't that pretty much what Apollo does?"

Opening his mouth to retort, Percy froze then closed it again. "Hmmmmm" he said, seeming to be in deep thought. "You have a point there." Deciding to forgo the argument, he grinned wickedly at his friend, before clapping an arm around his shoulders. "Whatever. Lazy gods aside, I'm glad you managed to turn up in time. The way you just kept popping out of shadows all the time during that fight was awesome!"

Nico grinned in response, happy to see the old Percy shining through now. After seeing him talk at the amphitheatre, and the way he'd acted during the battle, Nico had been afraid he'd turned into some stuck-up, pompous god. 'Thank Zeus he didn't turn into my dad', he offered up a quick prayer in thanks. The thought of another Hades running around, one that was going to be sticking around camp was terrifying to say the least.

"Yeah, so what's the plan now?" Immediately, Percy turned sombre, looking around at the quiet camp, with the odd camper hurrying to get ready. "For now, we wait till morning. I was just on my way to tell Chiron of what's happened here, and then I guess I'll be protecting the camp tonight. I can get my energy back while we're travelling tomorrow."

Nico furrowed his eyebrows in puzzlement at Percy's statement. "How are you going to...oh. We're travelling in the sea?"

"Yep." Percy grinned, pivoting so he was blocking the boys walk. "Not only will it give me additional energy, it will also prevent any more attacks from monsters now that we have been sufficiently weakened. Add to that the fact that I can get us there faster if we go through water as a bonus." He chuckled, thinking of the reactions of the Romans when they realised they'd be essentially riding the water. Moving back into pace, he walked with Nico a little further in comfortable silence. That was another thing that he'd missed about Camp Half-Blood. Even when the campers here had thought he was only a demigod, they'd still been a little uncomfortable around him because of his father. But now, they were constantly referring to him by his title, and getting nervous whenever he walked into a room. Obviously gods were not a common occurrence around here. 'Not that I can blame them of course', he thought. At least he had his friends, like Nico, who'd see him as Percy first and god second. The new campers would be a bit skittish though. "Anyway," he said, breaking the restful peace that they had been walking in for the past few moments. "You want to come and talk to Chiron then? You can give your point of view on what happens if he needs it, and we could always do with another opinion."

"Sure," Nico shrugged. "Are you using that fountain in your tent?"

"Yeah, I'm kinda guessing that's what it's there for Nico." Percy smirked, as they continued on their way.

Nico grunted. "Funny Perce."

They'd made it into the regimental rows of tents which all looked identical, except for the symbols above each doorway, and the Big Three tents at the end. It was only as they were walking past a tent with a great red boars head erected above the door when there was an almighty crunching sound and a kid who looked to be about thirteen came flying out, right in front of the two of them. Both Percy and Nico watched dispassionately as the boy landed painfully several metres from the tent itself and raised his torso up on an elbow, one hand covering the severely broken nose that poured blood all over his hands and top by the bucket load. Barely a second after this interesting display had soared past their faces, Percy and Nico turned to see a furious Clarisse marching out of the tent, murder evident in her face. Nico could feel a shudder coming on from the pure killing rage that she was emitting, and even Percy frowned a little at the intensity. She may actually go so far as to kill the kid, for whatever crime he committed in her eyes. He bent down a little, and whispered "Nico, go and get Chris quickly. I'll stay here in case she goes too far, but he's the best chance we've got at calming her down." One look at Clarisse and Nico knew that Percy was right. Raging hydras wouldn't keep her at bay now. Taking a step back, so that he wouldn't be in her line of fire, Percy crossed his arms and enjoyed the show. Sure enough, after the initial human cannon and Clarisse came storming out of the tent, several other of her siblings followed, some looking downright terrified at what had happened. As they passed by, Percy reached out with one hand, and caught one of them by the shoulders. "Hey, what the Hades set her off? I haven't seen her this mad since the Hermes cabin and their cabin fought over a flying chariot."

"Err...well..." the kid seemed entirely petrified at telling Percy what had transpired in order to infuriate his friend, dreading the wrath that the god might bring down upon them if he got mad as well. 'Gods don't even have to be mad to cause catastrophes." He told himself, before gulping loudly.

"C'mon, spit it out!" Percy demanded, his eyes subconsciously darkening as he waited for the stuttering kid to start talking. Another moment wasted was another moment the demigod that Clarisse was pounding was closer to taking a trip down the Styx.

"Um...we were getting ready, y'know packing our knives an' stuff, when Jack over there" Percy looked over to see that Clarisse had the kid in a painful grip, and slowly tightening as his face turned blue and one of his legs bent at an unnatural angle, "thought it would be a good idea to try and get a better weapon. He didn't think that it was fair that she had one and the rest of us didn't. So when, Clarisse wasn't looking, he...he tried to switch her spear."

For an instant, it felt as though the world stopped, and waited with baited breath to see the reaction these words had on the god, whose face had closed down into a cold mask the moment that the sentence had ended. Abruptly, Percy turned and walked towards the fight with swift, purposeful steps that made the earth shiver in response, as though it knew of the god's temperament that walked upon it. The small crowd that had gathered automatically moved back as they felt him coming up, until there was a clear pathway to the two combatants nestled in the centre, as Clarisse continued to beat the kid who dared to touch her precious weapon. Clarisse was in such a frenzy, that she didn't even feel the fear weaving its way through her body, as the God of Heroes, came closer and closer, though the boy lying on the ground felt as though he couldn't move under the pressure that lay heavy in the air, emanating from the source which was rapidly approaching his attacker from behind. Even through the pain his broken and bloody body was feeling, he couldn't help but know that the being approaching was to be feared more than his imminent death at the hands of his sibling if the beating continued.

Clarisse didn't notice a thing; she was so caught up in her rage, until she felt a hand on her shoulder. Without even trying, Percy lifted Clarisse off the boy, her face an expression of shock as she turned to face the idiot who and dared to interrupt her, when she saw Percy's face. Immediately, any idea of retaliating to the one who interrupted her revenge flew out of her mind, as she saw the look on his face, the mask that would send anyone into submission. 'Hades, it's worse than Thalia's Medusa shield.' She shuddered.

Percy turned his mask to the bloody demigod on the ground, dark green adventurine eyes boring into his, with the frantic crashing of waves visible in them. Dropping Clarisse, Percy moved forward, slowly, steadily, like he was stalking his prey that knew it had no way to escape. "You." One word was enough to turn his insides to ice. "What have you done?"

Percy already knew what crime the boy had committed in his eyes; it had only been a few minutes since he asked the other one for Zeus's sake. 'But I want to hear him say it himself' the more sadistic side of him said, 'Make him know what he has done wrong.'

"I...I wanted a-a spear. A p-powerful one." He barely managed to get the words out without choking on them in this nightmare of his. The temperature seemed to plummet a few more degrees, and the sky began to darken. Only the bravest of campers, and those too petrified to move did not edge away.

"Fool." Percy raised his arm, and the boy was thrown several metres back. "No spear alone can be that powerful. Not only was the weapon you so arrogantly tried to steal for yourself a gift from Lord Ares, I had also blessed it with special attributes, for Clarisse and only Clarisse to wield unless she chooses another." With each word, Percy could see the impact they made on the perpetrator but also the crowd gathered around; they looked at Clarisse with fear of having such a great gift from TWO gods, but also to have such abilities aligned with it. The thoughts of many were that they weren't going to cross Clarisse anytime soon.

"Do you know what it means to anger a god mortal? To see the seas rage, and the earth tremble, as thunder and lightning tear the sky asunder? To feel the cold clasp of death at your throat, knowing there is nothing you can do to prevent it? I do. So I know better than anyone the consequences." He reached out a hand, and it seemed as though nothing was to be done when...

"PERCY!"

Nico's yell shattered the spell of deadly calm that had permeated the air around the instance, stopping Percy's hand just shy, as he turned around. Spontaneously, the mask dropped, and the warm sea-green eyes smiled back at him mischievously like the normal Percy.

"Hey Nico, you find Chris yet?" Everyone watching was bewildered at this sudden character change in the god who seconds previously had been about to either brutally maim or even kill the Mars child for his actions. Even Clarisse, still sitting on the floor, looked amazed at this reversal, though she soon shook it off as simply being Percy, albeit more dangerous. 'He always had a bit of a temper anyway, untameable like the sea, wasn't it?'

"Hey Percy, I was handling that perfectly fine by myself." She said to him, as Chris moved over to her side to find out what the commotion had been about.

"Of course you were, but you see, no one messes with my gifts or my friends." The cold edge was back in his vice again for a fleeting moment, and then it was gone as Percy brightened up again.

"Anyway, before this little circus fiasco, me and Nico were on our way to go and talk to Chiron about the plans for tomorrow. How about you gather everyone up and meet me at the Neptune tent? I've just realised a rather glaring weakness when it comes to our weaponry, thanks to your brother over there."

Everyone turned to look at the pathetic excuse of a demigod that remained. A group of Apollo kids were struggling to move the body to the infirmary tent without damaging anything else. 'Not that there really is anything else to damage. That's seriously going to kill in the morning.' He mused as he watched their struggles. It wasn't until Nico tapped him on the shoulder to regain his attention that he realised that the others had already gone to fulfil his orders.

"C'mon Nico, we'd better head back to my tent before they beat us there. Let's hope we don't run into any more brawls en route though." He chuckled.

When Percy and Nico finally managed to find their way back to the tent, with Percy only getting distracted a few times on the way, the immediately made a beeline for the fountain.

"I really hope Chiron is still awake, it's a scary sight seeing him with his tail curlers in."

Nico's jaw dropped, "Chiron wears tail curlers? How in Zeus's name did you find that out?"

Percy grimaced, "Well, a while ago I was running along with the Stoll brothers from a rather hilarious prank that involved purple dye and itching powder..." Percy broke off for a moment to regain control of himself after the memories, "And we ducked into the Big House to hide, but we didn't really know the window we jumped in, so when we opened a couple of doors to try and find out where we were, we saw Chiron detangling them from his tail. We got out of there before he found out that we saw him though!" He finished with a wicked grin on his face.

Nico was shaking his head to try and get rid of the mental image that was being presented to him, before he tried to get Percy back on track with the task at hand. "Focus Percy, message remember? Camp evacuation? Monsters? Any of this ring a bell?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. At least give me a chance to bask the memories of my exploits Dead Boy." Percy grumbled while sitting down on the floor in front of the fountain, legs crossed.

"You may as well take a seat; we'll be talking for a while." Percy cleared his throat before addressing the water. "Lady Iris, may I please speak with Chiron from Camp Half-Blood." The water began to shiner, and the image of Chiron sat at the counsellors room in the Big House appeared. Evidently, they were in the middle of a meeting, as several of them looked surprised at the sudden message, and were cut off mid sentence. "Hey Chiron," Percy waved a little, glad to see that the centaur wasn't any worse for the wear. That meant that Camp Half-Blood was still safe.

"Lord Perseus, what has happened at the Roman Camp? The gods are angry at something, and all I could find out was it had something to do with their children!"

"Calm down, Chiron" Percy said, "We're all fine. Unfortunately, recent events mean that we'll be moving even faster than we thought we would. Somehow, the boundaries of Camp Legion were compromised and we were attacked by an army of monsters. We easily defeated them, but it means that the camp is no longer safe. We are already risking a great deal by staying another night."

At this news, Chiron looked grave. "Yes, that is indeed terrible news. But how did they get past the boundary?"

Percy shook his head. "We still don't know. Lupa is trying to find out all she can. But we've had no luck so far. So the entire legion will be evacuating first thing in the morning, and I'll be travelling with them by water, just to be safe." Percy now turned and brought Nico into the conversation. "When we are nearing the beach at camp, Nico will go ahead and let you know, so that there won't be any misunderstandings. Meanwhile, I would suggest having guards manning the Fleece along with Peleus, just to be on the safe side. If Camp Half-Blood falls as well, we'll have no where secure to go."

Although Percy highly doubted that Peleus would let anyone of anything near his tree, it was better to be safe than sorry, especially with two camps riding on it now. He could see that Chiron agreed, though he looked slightly disturbed at the thought of the Fleece being corrupted. 'You and me both', thought Percy before another thought entered his mind.

"Nico, would you mind telling Chiron about the battle? And give me your sword. I've got something I need to do." Nico was a little surprised at the change in subjects but let it slide, as he unhooked the sword, scabbard and all from his belt. "Sure, just make sure you don't do anything stupid with it." At this, Percy flashed his trade-mark grin, which left Nico just slightly worried before sauntering out of the tent.

Stepping out into the light, Percy saw that everyone was gathered already, although the Stoll brothers looked distinctly disgruntled at being dragged away from their business. 'I don't even want to know what they had planned,' Percy thought.

"Ok, Clarisse's...incident today showed me a rather glaring factor in your weapons. To be blunt, they're powerful. Not only as a weapon but also as a temptation. Therefore, I'm going to make sure that none of you ever lose your trademark weapon, kinda like I have with Riptide. If you'll just give me them now, and I'll get this done with." Percy was soon fumbling with a spear, sword, hammer, bow and arrows, and four blades belonging to Connor and Travis. Focusing his power, he concentrated on what he wanted the weapons to do. After the golden light had died from the weapons, his friends were immediately grabbing for their respective possessions, wanting to see any differences that Percy may have made.

"They may not look different, but all you have to do is think of your weapon and it'll appear to you. Also, if anyone other than you, or someone you have given permission to touches them, they'll get a shock believe me. Of course, that doesn't affect gods, see?" he demonstrated by getting hold of Nyssa's hammer. "Now for demonstration number two," he said, putting it on the ground. "One of you other than Nyssa pick it up." Connor stepped forward, and wrapped his fingers around the handle, only to pull his arm back with a yelp as an electric shock coursed through his hand, numbing his arm.

"I told you you'd get a shock, and I meant that literally." Percy smirked, amused at the look on Conner's face. Without warning, an evil look spread over his and Travis's faces.

"Dude, imagine the pranks we can play with this now." Travis said to him, as they ran off to cause more chaos.

"Anyway, I'll see the rest of you down by the beach in the morning. I've drawn the short straw with guard duty, and you guys need to make sure everything's going smoothly, ok?" And with that, Percy ambled off in a random direction, studying Nico's sword as he went.

"Now, if I were to increase its natural abilities and..."

CHAPTER END

**A/N: I have to say that I wasn't too happy with this chapter, which is why I'm so desperate for a Beta reader to filter out the bad ideas! Please, any aspiring Beta readers do step forward, and state your name! And don't forget to review either! :P :D ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Do I have to write it again?**

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait, but it's been bedlam, believe me. **

**Chapter Eight: The Journey**

Even before the sun had risen, Percy was wishing that they could leave right there and then. All night, monsters had been trying to sneak past his guard, and even Lupa couldn't work all night. Percy told her it would be better if he was the only one exhausted come morning, as he could rejuvenate in the water whilst travelling whereas she didn't have that advantage. Of course, it didn't exactly help him during the night. He'd been negligent at first, too absorbed in Nico's sword that the first monster, an Echidna, had almost gotten past him. Since then, he simply sent the sword to Hephaestus for a bit, crashing in one of his favours so that it would be ready by the morning. 'Hades that means he only owes me one more time. And I was planning on getting more upgrades to my armour..." he moaned to himself, whilst he decapitated another monster that was trying to creep by. "Morning cannot come fast enough..." he said, as he settled down for another sneak attack.

The sun was high in the sky by the time that the entire camp was gathered by the water. The majority were weighed down with weapons and belongings, the worst laden being the Venus, Vulcan and Mars cabins, which Percy though was only to be expected. Lupa herself was carrying nothing, but was surrounded by several children, ranging from as young as two years old to five. A few of the older demigods were holding babies in their arms, as they waited for the move. Finally Percy stumbled out of his tent, a little bleary eyed at the bright light as he yawned. 'Even a god needs sleep' he thought, as he stretched while walking over to Lupa. "Mornin'" he mumbled, hardly aware of the looks that several of the female demigods were giving him after seeing him in all his tired tousled glory. Many of them were wondering what it would be like to run their hands through his wavy black hair, which was evident by their twitching hands. Unfortunately for Percy, this didn't go unnoticed by his friends, mainly Travis and Connor, who were scheming over this little bit of news, no doubt in anyone's mind. Finally, once Percy had woken up enough to realise that they were all waiting for him, he turned to face the camp. "Alright, we'll be travelling through the water, and if we don't run into any trouble, we should be there within a couple of days.

'He's just jinxed that now' thought Chris and Will, as they shared a knowing glance between them. They both knew that trouble just seemed to gravitate towards the majority of their team, and Percy had it worst of all. 'Worse still, they seem to welcome it." Will sighed, as he tried to listen to Percy again, without any more pessimistic thoughts.

"I've already contacted the Head Trainer at the Camp, and told him when to expect us. Whilst you are there, there are no differences between Greeks and Romans. Just demigods, and we need to work together in order to win this war. Anyone who does not comply will be dealt with accordingly, and trust me, it will not be pleasant." For a moment, it seemed as though a chill wind swept brushed against the surface of everyone's skin, a feeling which was not helped by a sadistic looking Clarisse cracking her knuckles and grinning like she couldn't wait for the first of them to step out of line. Several remembered the little display she and Percy had demonstrated earlier, and the poor boy that was at the heart of it was shivering in sheer terror. 'Traumatized.' Percy thought as he looked at him, 'Oh well, it teaches others not to mess with other people's weapons.' Stepping down towards the water, he waded in until the sea was lapping around his knees. Of course Percy didn't get wet himself, being the Son of the Sea god, but the same could not hold true for the other demigods. Bringing his hands up in a sweeping motion, the water surrounding him followed, flowing away to the side until it was a clear pathway to the beach. "Everyone walk towards me" Percy called out. After a few hesitant starts, all of the camp was gathered around Percy, shifting nervously. Once everyone had settled, Percy raised his arms once again, and that aura of faint sea-green energy surrounded him. The water began to rise above them, enclosing them within a cool dome, which slowly sank beneath the surface until they were completely submerged. Several demigods instinctively held their breath but after the first few moments of faces turning blue, they couldn't bear it anymore and gasped in some much needed oxygen.

Soft light shone through the sides of the bubble, letting gentle waves of gold ripple across their skin. Fish darted around, with rain-bowed scales reflecting in jewels of light. As they sank deeper, Percy became more and more relaxed, the tired edge to his face gently receding as the water of the ocean helped him. Seeing this, Lupa stood to her feet, and said _"Demigods, sit down and await our arrival. Do not cause any trouble on this journey, or I will personally leave you to the ocean's mercy."_

Some of the younger demigods giggled a little before settling down in groups to talk and watch the seabed go by. One of the children of Minerva started testing the 'wall' of the bubble, putting first her fingertips to it, and then finally her whole hand. Upon this discovery, several of the younger kids pressed their faces against it, as though they were trying to get to the water outside. 'So what would happen if I did this...?' Percy thought, as he released his hold on that particular patch of water, and watched as the kids arms went completely out of the bubble. Only quick thinking on his friends' behalf stopped his head from following. A loud laugh caused everyone to look at Percy, and his friends immediately knew that he'd been up to something. It didn't take long for them to connect the dots, and then Clarisse's booming guffaw joined in. Nyssa was giggling at their antics, and Will cracked a smile at their futile attempts. 'Being a god doesn't take that side of Percy away I guess. Imagine if it had been Connor and Travis who'd become gods..." He suddenly broke that thought off, shuddering at the image presented. The world would never be the same again if that ever happened. Some kids were forming a line trying to pull the boys arms out of the bubble wall, but to no avail. By now, most of the bubble had noticed what was happening. Quite a few of them were struggling to hold in their laughter, and some just gave up any semblance of control.

Percy smiled to himself in satisfaction. Things had been tense in the camp since the attack, and a bit of fun would do them all the world of good. 'There's something missing though...' he thought, glancing around with a nagging doubt in the back of his mind. 'Of course!' he mentally yelled, hitting himself in the forehead, 'Connor and Travis! Usually they're at the heart of any mischief...'

Scanning the bubble, he finally came across the two huddled together away from anyone else. 'Ok, either they're plotting something or we're in trouble.' Percy gracefully stood up, ad made his way over to them, finally crouching down between the two.

"Hey, what's up?" he asked.

Turning their heads, Percy almost laughed the moment that he saw their faces. Both were pale-faced with a green tinge on them, and sweat shone on their brows as they looked at him.

"Oh come on!" Percy exclaimed, "Don't tell me you two get..."

"Seasick?" Travis finished weakly, while his twin slowly nodded his head in agreement.

"Dude, how is that possible? We're under the water, there are no waves."

"We don't know, we don't care, and we can't wait for this to be over." Connor mumbled, before a fresh flush of green flooded his skin. Immediately, Percy backed away as he threw up, which Percy disposed of by causing it to sink through the bubble.

"Ok, we're gonna have to fix that. I cannot have you puking all over the place the whole journey."

Backing up quite quickly, he turned and darted though the demigods seated to find Will in conversation with a few of his Roman siblings. "Sup," he said, sitting down beside him, and instantly directing the focus of the conversation to him. A couple of the girls looked at him with flushed faces thinking, 'Oh Zeus, he's here! Think of something to say, think...'

Will turned to face him, and smiled. "Hey Percy, glad to see that you're finally awake now."

"Hey, you're not the one who did border patrol all night. You wouldn't believe the number of monsters who kept trying to get by me!"

"Yeah, yeah. You're a god now, enjoy the privileges." Will grinned at him. "So, how long do you think it'll take before we get to Camp?"

Percy stopped to think for a moment, letting the knowledge of the waves and currents wash over him. "Well, if we continue at this speed, then we should be there by just after noon tomorrow. As long as we don't run into any trouble."

At this, Will groaned in frustration. "Percy, can you please stop jinxing things? Every time you say something like that, we always run into trouble."

"Fine," Percy pouted, causing a couple of the less resilient girls focused on him to blush a fervent red again. "Anyway, I kinda need your help."

Will was immediately alert. "Is there something wrong?"

Percy winced. "Not so much wrong as sick...Turns out that Tweedledum and Tweedledee over there," he said, gesturing over his shoulder to where Travis and Connor lay in their seasickness. "Get seasick. Don't ask me how it's possible when there are no waves, but apparently it's true for them."

Will snickered at this, glad to see the twins down for the count for once. 'Maybe we'll actually get through this trip relatively unscathed...' he though while out loud he said, "Seriously? I'm guessing you want me to have a look at them then?"

"Yep. We've already had one of them throwing up and..." Sounds of retching reached his enhanced senses. He sighed. "And there goes the other one." He mumbled as he got to his feet and made his way back to them, willing his powers to dispose of the...mess once again.

There was a stench of wet earth and rotting plants that permeated the air, and all that stood there. Even the clothes of the people began to mimic the smell after a short while. In complete darkness, they trudged forward as they tried not to breathe too deeply.

"Ok, remind me again why we always have to come down here?" One of the shadowed figures asked, as they vainly tried to ignore the smell.

The others sighed in frustration. "You know why," One irritably replied, avoiding a jutting rock that hung from the ceiling of the tunnel. "And if you don't stop questioning it, I will be forced to hurt you in order to maintain my sanity." The threat hung in the air, before ht rather serious atmosphere was broken by a snort from one of the other.

"What sanity?" he retorted, which caused the first to smirk a little at the comeuppance.

"Oh never mind," The second grumbled, as he pushed forwards. 'Soon,' he thought, 'Soon, I shall finally receive what I deserve.' was his last thought as he plunged further into the darkness.

CHAPTER END

**A/N: Hey, sorry that it's such a short chapter this time, but I figured, better a short chapter than no chapter, right? Anyway, this one's kinda a breather chapter, as if there is some desperate act, or heroic battle going on in every single one then they'd never get a moments peace, doncha think? Anywho, I have to say it was kinda fun making sure the twins were out of action for a bit :P Enjoy, and don't forget to review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Even after my extended absence for this story, I still haven't managed to acquire the rights to the Percy Jackson name...too bad really.**

_A/N: Sorry for not writing for so long but everything in my life that I'd been leaving to one side caught up with me...and it wasn't pretty to say the least. Anyway, I'll be back writing again now! :DDD_

_P.S: Sorry for the short chapter, they will get longer!_

**Chapter Nine: Arrival At Camp**

Percy was never happier than when he was in the ocean. It had always been true, even before he knew he was a demi-god son of Poseidon. There was just something about the soothing water and the calmness that emanated from it on a quiet evening that totally relaxed him. After he became a god in his own right, that feeling just intensified. However, this one single journey was threatening to blow all that out of the water, and almost make him wish that he was anywhere but here. After Will and a few other campers had managed to get the twins to stop throwing up every ten minutes, things had calmed down for a while. Unfortunately, moving a large group of warring, restless, ADHD Roman demi-gods who have been in an enclosed space for several hours with no entertainment was starting to grate on his nerves. 'Any longer and I will be seriously tempted to drown us all', Percy thought murderously as he tried to ignore the yelling of some of the younger campers that would probably degenerate into an all-out riot if he wasn't careful. 'We need the Romans, we need the Romans, we need the Romans...' Percy repeated the mantra to himself in the hopes that it would over-ride his more...murderous instincts that were slowly becoming increasingly apparent as it was obvious that trouble was simply escalating.

Whilst Percy was desperately trying to ignore the world around him, the currents in the water suddenly changed into something more familiar, and with a 'Thank Zeus' he realised that they were almost back at Camp Half-Blood, with pretty much everyone in one piece if he ignored the twins slowly dying of sea-sickness at one side. He stood up swiftly and turned to face the mob of campers. "Alright, we're nearly at the beach at Camp Half-Blood now, so when we arrive do NOT cause any trouble until we get everything settled. Last thing we need is to start a war between us before the real one starts, ok?" Seeing everyone nod in confirmation, he willed the currents to allow the air bubble they were travelling in to rise up towards the surface of the sea.

Meanwhile, on the shore, Chiron looked out at the still water as he waited for Percy to arrive with the Roman campers. Behind him stood the rest of the camp, all of them shifting awkwardly, caught between being happy at seeing Percy again, and apprehension at the arrival of their Roman counterpart. 'You couldn't blame them,' Chiron thought, 'they did only find out about the existence of the Roman Camp a short while ago, and all of a sudden they are supposed to be allies against this unknown threat! It's almost as if the Fates designed for this to happen...' Abruptly his musing was broken off with a cry of "Look!" as the ocean began to bubble and froth as something seemed to be emerging from the depths. "Stand down, our guests are arriving" cried Chiron as some of the campers began to reach for their weapons. With the threat of war looming, tensions were already running high as is was, and with the recent attack on the Demigod Legion Camp, they would most likely be feeling defensive as well. A great mouth of water rose up to meet the beach, and you could see the dark-ish tunnel that it created down into the water. Further down, the campers could see people moving towards them, and eventually the first set foot on the sand.

When Percy told them that he would be bringing them up to the beach, immediately there was a great swell of cheering, mainly for the fact that they were dying to get out of the bubble. Knowing that the other campers would not have his ability to walk on the sea's surface like he could, he willed the ocean to form a tunnel connecting the bubble which was as close to the beach as he could get it and began to lead them up it. Not surprisingly, the twins were the first to follow after him, with Lupa and the children close behind.

Looking back, he could see that Clarisse and Chris had decided to take up the rear, and he nodded, knowing that he would just have to close the tunnel after them. 'I'd like to see one of the campers try to slip past them,' he chuckled to himself, imagining the poor idiot that would even attempt it. Many of them were terrified of riling Clarisse up after her temper exploded only the other day. Then again, many of the campers were afraid of his temper too. 'Yeah, but I'm now a god, and one of the first things that you learn at camp is to never piss off a god...then again, I don't think I ever learnt that rule,' He internally winched at the number of times he had annoyed the gods. 'When you think about, I am more than lucky to be still standing.'

It was only when he began to see the light at the end of the tunnel – 'Morbid thought there' – that he knew that they were almost at the beach. Praying that Chiron would have warned everyone in time, Percy stepped out of the water and onto the warm sand, which seemed to shift under his feet, as though it were welcoming him back.

Looking up, Percy saw that most of the camp had turned out to greet them, especially Chiron standing at the front with a large smile on his face, which Percy answered with one of his own. Stepping forward to allow the Romans to leave the tunnel behind him, he opened his hand, and his spear materialised in his hand with a crackle of green light.

Addressing the group, he made sure his voice reached all of them, "Greek demigods, I bring to you your allies in this upcoming war, the demigods of the Senatus Populusque Romanus. They are your brothers and sisters as much as though born from the same godly parent and I expect you to treat them as such. I will personally deal with any slandering or intent against the Romans, understood?" Percy's eyes glowed with power as he allowed his aura to wash over the demigods, making them literally shake with fear. Holding it to make sure that he got his point across, the atmosphere was broken by the arrival of Connor and Travis as they threw themselves onto the sand.

"Land, oh sweet land!" One of them cried, scooping up handfuls and letting it trickle through his fingers.

"We'll never leave you again!" The other brother followed up with, as the rest of the Roman demigods made it out of the tunnel, and it crashed down into the sea once again. Seeing an opportunity, Lupa stepped forward till she was within a few feet of Chiron, and addressed him, "Chiron Trainer of Heroes, perhaps it would be best if we were to allow my demigods the chance to settle in whilst we discuss what is to be done? Some of them need to be tended to."

Chiron immediately felt as though he had been rude, and apologised for his manners. "Of course Lupa of Rome, we have made room for the campers in the cabins of their parents Greek counterparts. If there is anyone injured or ill, then they will be shown to the healing cabin. That will give us the time to talk about plans and strategies for defence of the camp. If you would follow me?" He turned to lead her towards the Big House, trusting that Percy would be more than capable of keeping everything under control. 'After all, he is the God of Heroes' He thought.

Back at the beach, Percy was calling out for the leaders of the Cabins to come forward. Once they had pushed their way to the front of the crowd, he dismissed the rest of the campers to whatever it was they were doing before they gathered to meet them. "Alright Romans, whoever's in charge of each tent step forward, you're going to be leading them to each cabin to get settled in, and then everyone's going to be meeting in the dining area." Turning till he faced the Camp half-Blood cabin councillors he said, "And if you'd get some of the people in your cabin to show them, around, just so that we know where everything is, then that would be great. So, if everyone goes and gets organised, we can begin to get some more defensive measures set up around the camp in case of an attack like the one before. Ok?"

It was only a moment before Will stepped forward. "Seeing as I'm the councillor for the Apollo cabin, if you could follow me, then I'll get you settled in and then I'll show you the archery grounds and the healing cabin. We've also got a..." Will began talking rapidly as he led the children of Apollo away, and they quickly followed, listening attentively as Will went on to explain the best features of the camp, for a child of Apollo of course.

Raising an eyebrow at the way they seemed to be hanging onto his every word, he watched as the other councillors led away their Roman siblings as well. "Guess it's only a matter of time before something blows up." He groaned out loud. Having two extremely explosive camps that have previously been at odds with one another in close quarters was bound to cause some measure of trouble.

Looking back to the sea, he muttered, "Better enjoy it whilst I can," and wandered off down the beach to find somewhere quiet to relax until he had to face everyone again at dinner. 'I really hope that we know what we're getting into...'

CHAPTER END

_**A/N: Thanks to Lil Mexican for giving me a wake-up call about my stories. Sorry that it's been so long. **_


	10. Chapter 10

**_Disclaimer: Percy Jackson is not mine...blah, blah, blah etc etc etc._**

**_A/N: Hey, it's a new chapter and I'm happy to say the first beta'd one as well! Thanks to Lil Mexican for doing a great job! ;DD_**

**Chapter Ten: Battle Plans **

After spending a couple of hours down by the sea front and letting the tension that had been building up since the start of that horrible journey fall from his shoulders along with the crashing of the waves. 'And I thought that nothing could ruin sea travel for me but I guess I found it.' Percy randomly thought as he watched the clouds drift across the sky.

Feeling a little drowsy, he allowed his eyelids to droop, as he contemplated staying on the beach for the rest of his godly existence. 'I'd be pretty happy to just do this for the rest of my life….'

"LORD PERCY!"

'Or not.' He sat up and scowled at the young camper funning his way. From the speed it was at, he guessed it was one of the Apollo campers as he positively tore along the beach to reach the crest where Percy had been previously lying.

"What?" he snapped at the campers as soon as he was well within hearing range, so he wouldn't have to repeat himself. Demigods would quickly learn to not interrupt Percy when he was by the sea, except in the case of extreme emergency…

"It's an emergency at camp! Chiron sent me!"

'Which it obviously is,' he griped as he sighed heavily.

Swiftly, he moved to his feet in a single move, and turned towards the demigod, as he stood stooped over with his hands on his knees trying to regain his breath from obviously sprinting all the way from camp. Absentmindedly, Percy wondered how long he had been looking for him before dismissing the thought and offering a hand to the demigod. Questioningly, he looked at it, as though afraid that Percy was going to shock him or something stupid before Percy just rolled his eyes, and touched his shoulder instead. There was an immediate effect as all traces of exhaustion left, and the son of Apollo looked at Percy with awe in his eyes.

Pointing a lazy finger at himself, Percy said "God of Heroes, remember?" And with a flamboyant and overly-theatrical wave of his hand for good measure, the two vanished in a flash of green energy and the crash of the waves.

* * *

><p>When Percy and the un-named demigods reappeared again, it was to the middle of chaos. Percy had thought that flashing to the camp fire would be a good idea, so when he arrived, he was shocked to find that he had landed right in the middle of a battle that, by the looks of it, had been going on for quite some time. Everywhere, there were demigods fighting against one another with all manners of weapons, but at times it was their fists that they were using as weapons to try and take one another down. Satyrs were trying to remain out of the mess, and tree nymphs were running to and fro in panic, as they tried to find some way to stop the chaos. It seemed as though there were very few demigods who were not involved in the brawl; most of whom were looking after the younger demigods, and making sure that they didn't get pulled in. With no sign of Chiron or Lupa, it was definitely time to intervene.<p>

With an earth-quaking crash, Percy let lose all of his anger.

Almost instantly, every demigod froze, as the feeling of abject terror washed over them. All of the weapons fell to the ground with a crash as their hands began to shake and the blood drained from their faces with all the force of a raging river.

Shaking terribly, they turned around and were greeted with the view of an irate God of Heroes, standing near the carnage that their fight had wrought; with a young demigod not two paces behind him looking almost nervous at the scene he was presenting to Percy. Once they saw who was standing behind them, most of the demigods paled even more if that were possible.

"What…" the word escapes in a hiss of crackling "is going on?"

Although the voice was quiet and even, you could hear the barely restrained fury behind it. Percy's temper as a demigod once it got going was legendary, some of the demigods still talked about the time when Percy was going to drop the entire river on Thalia during a fight. Of course, it didn't exactly help the situation that Percy was now a certified GOD, with the added strength, powers and the fact that he was also directly tied to the demigods now, which meant that he could influence them more so than any of the other gods.

The pressure that was pushing down on the entire camp grew until every camper, both Greek and Roman who had been involved in the fight felt their knees buckle and fell to the ground, their breaths coming in pants as they struggled to breathe against the overwhelming fear that was coursing through their bodies.

"And…" almost agonisingly slowly Percy took a step forward, "What in Zeus' name did you think that this was going to accomplish?"

Even the people who knew Percy had no idea what was going on at this moment. The anger that they could feel beneath his cool façade, was cold and hard, not like the temper that he had shown before. This Percy was cold and detached, almost like the sea as it uncaringly watches ships be swallowed in its storms. This frozen apathy front was terrifying. Coupled with that quiet voice that seemed to carry over everything, and underlined with the barely hidden threat did an astounding job of gaining the undivided attention of every frozen demigod currently in the open area.

"Well?" When his questions were met with a frightened silence, Percy could feel his already frayed nerves wearing down until they were none existent.

"ANSWER ME!" he thundered as the energy grew and a backlash went through the entire camp.

"L-Lord P-P-Perseus. I-It was j-just an m-misunders-standing…" one of the older ones from Camp Half-Blood tried to say, but was undermined by the blatant evidence that surrounded him. There was no way that nearly all of the demigods' from both camps could have been involved in a fight at this level of brutality, all over a misunderstanding.

"Obviously, you did not heed my warning that I addressed to both camps at our arrival." The quiet fury was building behind his smooth mask, and they could hear it in his words. When it overflowed, it would be a terrifying sight. Even now, the wind was beginning to pick up as the sea began to froth with anger, and the sky darkened over the water. The warning signs were glaringly obvious, and yet no one had any idea of how to stop the imminent storm.

"I said that anyone, from either camp, who caused un-needed fights, would have to answer for it. So, at a time when all of the cabin heads were readying for a meeting after lunch, you DIRECTLY IGNORED MY ORDERS!"

Percy's eyes were practically glowing with a green light by now, and the sky thundered alongside his voice. It was blatant that the other gods were also angry along with Percy, as the two camps needed to stand together if they were to combat this new threat. This brawl could have destroyed any chance they had of winning this war, so it was clear why the gods would be mad.

And worst of all was the presence of the very god responsible for the success of this mission, who also happened to be the God of Heroes, standing in the open area of Camp Half-Blood looking as though he very much wanted to raze the place to the ground. This was the scene that Lupa and Chiron arrived at, and it was clear that they were apprehensive of approaching Percy.

'Di immortales, what have they done now?' Chiron thought as he warily walked forward to the heart of the problem. Even he could feel himself shake at the sheer power that Percy was emanating in his rage, and it wasn't able to affect him the way that it would have been to heroes.

'I don't envy them at all.'

"Percy." That one word captured the young god's attention at once, and Chiron found himself staring into two swirling ocean-green eyes, darkened with rage like a storm at sea, and burning with power. Dragging himself back to the present after the onslaught of energy, he attempted to calm him down.

"Percy, calm down. We can sort this out but we need to get these demigods some help. Could you please draw in your power? It is difficult to end this when it's pressuring us."

Whilst Chiron was talking, Percy could feel his anger ebbing away. Doing his equivalent of taking some deep breaths to reign in his temper, he concentrated on the ocean that was only a short distance away. On the rolling of the waves as they rhythmically moved along with the tide. Gaining more control, he began to feel more like his usual self, and that showed in the lessening of the mind-numbing fear that had been flooding everyone's senses.

'Do not kill them all, we need them for the war. We need them, we need them…..' Percy had a feeling that he would be repeating this mantra many, many times until the war was over if he had to keep dealing with two bratty camps that couldn't get over a problem thousands of years before.

'Zeus, they're not even that different' he though as he turned to face the centaur and the wolf who both were looking decidedly less nervous now that he had calmed down.

"We have decided to meet after eating so that we can discuss plans for the camp. All of the counsellors have been notified of this, and we will address both camps afterwards." Lupa said, glad to finally be doing something. Romans thrived in war and battle, it was that which had made them such a great nation before, and they were sure to shine in the upcoming battle. She even grudgingly admitted to herself that the Greek camp wasn't too bad if they were creating heroes such as Lord Perseus, not that she would ever say so. Not many heroes could ever aspire to reach godhood.

Percy gave one sharp nod at her words, then left in a sharp crack, with a sizzle of green and gold once more. Seeing Lupa's questioning look, Chiron answered, "He's probably gone to work off some steam. If I had to guess, I'd say that he's gone looking for a fight."

And with that he turned, and started to organise the Apollo campers into helping the campers who were injured, and the others to get everything sorted. Lupa gave one unreadable look to where Percy had been standing. 'Perhaps there is more Roman in you than I had originally thought Lord Perseus.'

CHAPTER END


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Ten: Preparations For War**

"It seems as though the two camps have finally joined My Lady". A kneeled man said as he faced the darkness.

Laughter resounded through the cavern. "Excellent..." it whispered from every corner. "The two camps cannot stand one another; it would be too easy to spread discord and indecision amongst the two."

"It seems as though there has already been one major disagreement My Lady. Apparently only the new god could stop them. He was most displeased."

Then we shall turn them against one another and they destroy each other easily. Once they are gone, the gods shall have no one to champion for them!"

This time, it was the laughter of several beings that rocketed around the stone and earth walls, magnifying their voices until it seemed as though it was unending in the darkness.

* * *

><p>After Percy felt as though he had adequately calmed down, he made his way back to the Camp the normal way. No flashing, no moving at instant speeds, just walking casually, and taking the time to enjoy the feel of the ground under his feet, the sounds of giggling from the nymphs that lived in the trees as they caught sight of him intermingling with the music of the forest, and the scent and touch of the sea breeze against his cheek.<p>

'That's one of the reasons why I love this place,' he thought, 'No matter where I am, I can always smell the ocean.' He hummed contentedly as he neared the first outcrop of the camp, and saw that everything was pretty much deserted by now. The only evidence that there had been a massive disagreement was the few satyrs scattered around who were just cleaning up the last of it.

Nodding to each of them as they bowed when they saw him, he swung around and headed off to the eating area; if the camp was this empty then it was most likely that's where everyone was. Or the amphitheatre. Judging by the time of day, it would most likely be that everyone is eating. He had some recollection of telling everyone that they'd eat once they'd settled down, and after that mess, he could definitely say they were settled down by now.

Nearing the columns that announced the doorway to the open area, he took a deep breath and schooled his features into a calm, serene expression that was nothing like the cold mask that he had worn earlier on when his anger at the campfire. With steely determination, he turned to face the music.

The moment that he stepped through the twin columns flanking him, all talking ceased. Percy noted that there were extra tables set out with each cabin for the Roman demigods, and Lupa was seated to the other side of Percy' chair on the big table. With deliberate steps he gracefully prowled forward, and every eye was on him until he reached his place. When he seated himself with completely no haste whatsoever, and apathetically stared at them all from his chair, they all knew that they weren't forgiven yet.

"You," he pointed to a random demigod seated at on the extra tables. The demigod he had chosen immediately stumbled to his feet, white-faced and answered "Yes sir?"

"Could you defeat an army?"

The question caused the demigod to become even paler as the connotation hidden in the question cause his mind to summon all kinds of gruesome situations, each one where he died horrible and outnumbered.

"No."

"And you," he selected another random hero, seated at a different table, who also hurried to stand. "Could you defeat a god?"

Again, the implications were thickly layered in the question, and the chosen once again answered with a solemn refusal. All of them knew that they wouldn't be able to stand against an army or a god, with a chance of winning without some miracle.

"Now, if you couldn't defeat and army, nor a god, how do you think you would fair against a Titan?" Both answered that they would never be able to, which led Chiron and Lupa onto the idea of what Percy was doing.

'Very clever, Percy' Chiron thought, as he watched the rapt audience as they waited for his next question.

"Now, I never expected you to be able to face any of them alone. So what if I asked you, could you face an army with just your camp standing with you?"

A couple of the older ones started to get the idea, particularly the ones who had fought with Percy before. Clarisse let a feral grin spread across her face as she remembered the way she had chewed out the Ares/Mars campers after Percy had left. 'Thought they would've been smarter to know not to go against a god' she snorted mentally, and she turned her head to scan the other elder demigods.

Travis and Connor were trying to maintain straight faces it seemed, and she could definitely see the glint of humour in Will's eye as he saw the panic on some of the kids faces. Even Nyssa and the leader of the Hephaestus cabin Jake had also twigged onto what was happening. But the ones who didn't know Percy were completely convinced that Percy was serious in his veiled threats.

The nymphs who served seemed to have a general idea of what their Lord of the camp was trying to say but still they shivered at the thought of his anger as it had been earlier. None of them wanted to face a god's anger again. With Dionysus, it was never an anger like Lord Perseus' but rather a madness that would take root in your mind and fester if he so wished it to. Percy was unpredictable like the sea that he had been born form and that in itself could be more terrifying as they never knew how he would react.

Those who had seen him in battle were also more than a little scared, especially those who had fought with him during the last stand in New York. The way that he had fought had been breathtaking and frightening at the same time, especially when he had faced off against the Titan Hyperion.

Percy leaned forward slightly and the look in his eyes intensified. "So? If your camp was standing beside you, would you fight an army, a god or a titan?"

Some of them began to shuffle, until one of the Ares campers stood up and said, "Damn right I would! And we'd beat them too!"

Percy just looked at him, before turning to face the Roman equivalent. "And do you think the same?" His voice was much softer now and smooth as though he had expected the same answer.

"Yes, sir. " They answered as one.

"Well then. This is interesting. If you would both stand with your camps to fight against overwhelming odds, and you both believe that you would win, why can you not stand together and give yourself and your camps the greater chance of survival? He rose an eyebrow into what he knew was a condescending look, as he waited for them to figure it out. 'I wonder how long it'll take them, by the looks of it some of the older ones already know. Maybe they can actually sort this mess out on their own...'

* * *

><p>It was after the meal that Percy, Lupa, Chiron and the Councillors of all of the cabins met in the dining area. The usual meeting room that was used n the Big House wasn't large enough to hold all of them, as there was twice the number of leaders there as usual, so they converged at the middle table near the fire.<p>

'I swear, as soon as this war is over, I'm going to build a meeting area at this camp.' Percy grouched n his mind as he watched them all beginning to settle down. Lupa, Chiron and himself stayed seated at the head table.

"Now, I believe that the first thing to do would be to strengthen the fortifications around the camp. We already have Peleus guarding the Golden Fleece, but if he is overcome then the majority of our defences will fall."

Clarisse and the Roman leader for the children of Mars, Rick, stood up together. "We can organise a rota for teams to patrol the borders." Rick said.

"Yes," Clarisse agreed. "With twice the number of demigods, it will make it easier on all of us, and we can have more on each team."

"Also, we can have a variety of demigods in each group." Rick continued. "Instead of just having a group of swordfighters, there should be a child of Apollo as well, as an archer and healer, as well as at least one from each cabin. That way, we can have several different skills on each team so that they'll be more well-rounded, and able to deal with threats."

Nodding absently, he agreed "Yes, it means that the teams are less likely to be overwhelmed, and more able to deal with threats. Spreading out the talents evenly."

Chiron turned to face Percy and said, "It also means that we'll be able to increase the training regime for the cabins that don't usually focus on fighting techniques, as we won't have to include them in the patrols just to make up the numbers."

At this, the daughter of Venus, Marianne, stood up, "We have already talked to our Greek siblings, and they have agreed to join our training until they are able to fight well-enough."

"Agreed, but once they're up to par then they'll have to be introduced to the teams, so that there isn't too much pressure on just part of the camps." Percy said to her, which she accepted with grace before being seated once again.

Percy turned this time to Lupa, who was seated at the other side of him. "Lady Lupa, whilst we were at you Legion camp, we saw several of your training practices until the attack. Would it be possible for you to replicate them here, to help bring the weaker cabins up to scratch? We would, of course, introduce your demigods to our own training methods, but it would help cover weaknesses in both camps."

Lupa stared at him for a long, tense moment, before speaking. "We do not disclose our methods of training very easily but in times of war it may be necessary. I shall oversee the training of the young warriors if Chiron would do the same for mine."

Chiron inclined his head gratefully, "Of course I shall." He responded with a smile.

'He's probably desperate to find out how they train,' Percy thought to himself fondly, a small smile playing along his lips, 'Always wanting to know more...'

"Anyways," someone broke his train of thought from knowledge-mad centaurs and he looked up to see that it was Chris who had spoken, "The demigods who went to the Roman camp can also help supervise and help out, if we can get together with the others who are planning on leading the training?" His voice lilted at the end, making it a question, and some of the other leaders around the table nodded. Already, the bare bones of the war were starting to be formed, and the only thing they could do now was prepare.

Just before the meeting was about to end, Percy called out "One final thing. I may not be here at certain times, as I will be trying to find out more about the enemy and I will need to report to the council, but when I am here, I will be teaching the heads of classes certain techniques, which they are to then pass onto the classes they teach and so on. We will also be holding mock tournaments for half of the camp each week, on rotation, so that the camp will not be completely defenceless, but also to give the demigods a chance to try out these new skills. Until then." And with a nod to Chiron and Lupa, Percy vanished.

* * *

><p>When Percy reappeared, he was standing in front of the thrones of the Olympians. They were all seated, and had apparently been in the middle of a discussion which he'd interrupted.<p>

"Lord Perseus." Zeus intoned. "Report."

CHAPTER END


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Please see all previous chapters. Thank you. **

_**A/N: This chapter is for **__**lightningkid333**__** for getting me to post this chapter and continue the story! ;DD**_

**Chapter 12: War Preparations**

After the meeting had convened, Percy spent most of the evening wandering around the campsite and checking for blind or weak spots in their defences. Peleus was now on high-alert; usually he'd be sleeping with one eye open at this time, but now he sat up on his forelegs, smoke blazing from his nostrils and eyes scanning around constantly. 'Then again, I don't think he'd ever forgive himself if someone got past his to get the fleece' Percy mused as he walked by, 'A matter of pride perhaps?' Anyway, he continued down towards the tree line, hopefully to have a talk with a few of the more temperamental nymphs who were very territorial. He knew that plenty of campers had been on the receiving end of their tempers, and that it took weeks to get rid of all the bugs. Still, they'd be able to proved extra protection for the camp.

Weaving his way in through the trees, he continued until he found some of the larger plants, and where their residents would be the most difficult to convince, but also the most helpful if he succeeded. Finally emerging into a grove where seven humungous trees loomed, enshrining the small patch of grass in the middle of them, as though they were protecting it. Starting from where Percy stood, it was; the maple, the elm, the ash, the oak, the pine, the cypress and the elder.

Coughing a little to clear his throat, Percy stepped forward so that he would be easily seen and addressed the trees.

"Lords and Ladies of this glade, I, Perseus Jackson, God of Heroes, Quests and Bravery, stands here to address those who rule over this forest, in a request for help against those who would try to overthrow Olympus."

For a moment, it was only silence that answered his request. Then, a blast of wind rushed through the trees, stirring the leaves, and causing the branches to groan as they waved. Amongst such a gale, it seemed as though Percy could hear his voice being repeated in many different tones, some light, some thundering, but always saying the same thing. Just when the voices seemed to reach a crescendo, they stopped. And out of the trees each walked a lord or lady.

First, from the maple, came a stern looking woman who seemed organised and practical about everything. Next to her, from the elm, led a lean man, who glided across the forest floor with a strong sense of purpose, closely followed by the ash, who carried with her a calm looking demeanour with a sensitive face. The oak followed, as a wise-looking woman, who appeared to possess a great sense of spirit and next was the pine, who was a hardened man with a firm outlook, as opposed to the cypress who seemed as though they were resigned to their duty. Finally, with a sense of expectation, the elder stepped out and immediately held an air of importance, an older looking man with a strong face and immediately, all of the other trees deferred to him, making him the most important of the group.

Once all of them were standing in front of Percy, he inclined his head slightly as a sign of respect, which the elder mimicked, whilst the other trees bowed that little bit deeper to him. As they straightened, the elder spoke to Percy.

"We, the council of the forest, have heard your request young god. What is it you have to tell of us?"

Percy nodded once to him, and then let his god-side show, as he allowed his power to shine through illuminating his armour and making the tip of the spear he carried crackle with sea-green energy once again.

"My Lords and Ladies of the forest, we are in grave danger. Another threat has revealed itself to Olympus, one that is even greater than before. Already Camp Half-Blood and The Senatus Populusque Romanus have joined forces to combat this threat. However, I fear this may not be enough against the forces of Gaea, so I have come to request your help in this war. For if the gods of Olympus lose, chaos will overcome our world as Gaea will not merely stop at Olympus. It is only her first target. "

Percy could see that he had visibly shaken the lords and ladies, as they gave him their full attention through his plea, and the silence afterwards was deafening. You could hear the realisation of the consequences of such a war echoing within their minds, and Percy could only stand and wait. 'Well, it would shake them up to hear the end of the world is at stake. Not to mention its Mother Earth that we're facing here' Percy mused inside of his head, whilst on the outside; he projected an aura of power and confidence with a face as calm as the sea on a good day.

Eventually, even the length of silence seemed to be affecting a few of the other nymphs, who had gathered outside of the grove to hear what the god had to say, as they began t fidget and whisper worriedly, whilst the elder tree stayed frozen, as though he had become stone, rather than the living wood which he embodied.

He sighed. A great gust of worry that seemed to be picked up through the forest, and calming the other nymphs.

"You bring grave news, my Lord." He spoke firmly, with not an ounce of worry leaking into his tone. 'We must confer with the others of our realm, but we will have an answer ready for you by tomorrow morn. But worry not, for if we choose not to stand beside you, then we will remain neutral in this fight. Chaos would ruin the trees."

To this, Percy only nodded his head, and turned, to stride away from the glad as the wind picked up once again.

Coming into camp, Percy did not halt but continued on towards the Big House, to speak to Chiron about the other defences that the camp had to maintain. He knew that his father would have already spoken with the water nymphs, to help guard the sea shore and the rivers, but they still needed to more firmly organise the patrol groups, and to see what other preparations had to be done.

He did not see the way that many of the campers stared at him in awe as he strode onwards, with his power crackling around him and his face a picture of fierce concentration. They got out of his way and bowed to him as he passed, though he did not see this as he was lost in thought and plans for ways to defend and prepare the campers. As he passed the archery range, a few of the archers there lost their concentration to watch him go past. One of the campers in particular, accidentally loosed their arrow which ricocheted of one of the shields that lay by the edge of the targets, for people to protect themselves with as they collected spare arrows.

The archers watched in horror as it aimed in a deadly line towards the god, who continued on his way.

"Lord Perseus, watch...!" They tried to yell, but as the arrow was about to hit his temple, his hand came up and swiped it out of midair in a tight grip. They all breathed a sigh of relief.

Percy had just been contemplating whether he could persuade his father to allow Tyson to come to the camp for a while when he heard his name being called by many voices, and his sense of danger warned him of an incoming threat. So fast, that he didn't even realise that his hand had moved, he grabbed whatever-it-was, and saw once it had become stationary that it was an arrow.

Looking around, he saw the group of campers that were looking at him in awe and relief, and diverted his course towards them. 'At least it was me it nearly hit; imagine if it had been someone else.' He thought, as he neared the group. He walked straight up to what he assumed to be the instructor, who was one of the older sons of Apollo, and handed him the arrow, which he took carefully.

"Be careful with that, next time you might actually hit someone" he said before heading back towards the house. 'Definitely need to speak to Chiron.' He thought.

Later that evening, Percy and all of the other leaders of the cabins/tents met up once again in the meeting room of the Big House, only this time to discuss what training should be undertaken. "As far as I can tell, the older campers have been teaching the other ones so far in preparation, but we need specialist training groups in order to get everyone up to scratch as quickly as possible. Clarisse, have you managed to organise any groups to work in patrol yet?"

She shook her head sadly, "I'd need to get a good look at everyone's capabilities yet, and see which demigods would work well together and which would fail. If we could get them to show what they already know, then we could organise them better, to make sure that there are teams that are too weak or too strong."

"I agree. We'll need groups with equal capabilities, but also we'll need to designate a team leader for each, so that there will be no problems when it comes to the order of command in case of a crisis." Looking to both Chiron and Lupa, he said "Once we've chosen the groups, then I'll leave it to you to decide who would be a good leader or not. You know the campers of your camps better than anyone, and you will have the most expertise with choosing them".

He turned once again to face the group who were looking at him confidently. Internally, he smiled to himself at how composed and organised they were. 'I knew that we would be strong'.

"For tonight, I will patrol the borders of the camp after I have reported to Olympus as I did at The Legion's camp. After which, we will set up patrols consisting of teams made up of us until we manage to get the other groups ready. Tomorrow, we will assess each camps capability, and decide the training for each level. That is all."

As all of the leaders left, Percy just sat for a moment to enjoy the silence. Although he was worried over how this could end, and stressed over how to protect everyone, he was happy about how both camps had put their difference aside in order to help one another. 'Even though it did take a war about the end of the world as we know it to accomplish this'.

And with that final thought, he left.

CHAPTER END

_**A/N: I just wanted to say 'MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!' HAVE A GREAT HOLIDAY! :D**_


End file.
